Triumphant
by TheCloakedShadow
Summary: She's alone. It's been that way most her life. But then she's found her way with duelling. Until a certain someone comes up, that her cards don't have the answers to. She wants to trust him. But she was told not too, by the only people that cared for HER, even though it was an age ago. She didn't exactly promise, but she never had someone to break it to. WARNING, MADE UP CARDS.
1. Chapter 1

Triumphant

Chapter 1 :

My eyes fly open at 6 as usual. At 15 I guess I'm a bit unusual. I get up early, but I'm never completely on time for anything, whether late or early. I try to keep my room tidy, but it always seems to get messy, and soon I'm in such a rush I don't have time to clean it. I get up and go into my bathroom at East Academy. I tug through my long straight hair parted into 3 and lightly comb through my jaw length side fringe. My eyes and hair match in colour…the blue shade of azure. My lips are a darker cherry kind of colour and my nose is like any other. I guess unlike most 15 year-olds, I don't exactly…well… talk that much.

You see, I only speak when spoken to, like to a teacher, but I'm not exactly good at making friends. At all. The only person I can remember in my whole life as being a friend was my brother. But he's 23, 8 years older than me and left as soon as he graduated to travel the world. He works for a duelling cooperation that helps kids learn how to duel in the less fortunate and populated places in the world. He's one of their main people. I miss him loads, but I suppose I've gotten used to him not being around. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

Tomorrow's the day of the duel tournament held between the 5 main divisions of the Kaiba duel academies. Each school choses 8 of their best students to go and compete. I'm proud to be one of them. I'm a freshman student, so I was amazed when they chose me. I haven't lost a duel for the 3 months I've been here, but I've never actually challenged anyone. Which means, none of my opponents have been exactly that good at duelling, and there have only been 4 or 5 opponents. To be honest, I couldn't care less about representing East Academy, I just want to duel.

Duelling has always come easy to me, especially since I've never let any opponent get inside my head. It's one of the main parts actually, if you lose your head, you lose the duel. My brother taught me that.

I quickly change into my navy shorts, a murky blue t-shirt and my beloved azure coloured coat. After I finish packing I slip my tall navy boots on and head out the door.**CRASH**

I find myself falling to the floor and looking up at someone I couldn't recognise at first sight, but then realised as soon as I saw the smirk.

"Better be careful there, you don't want to be late for the boat ride to duel academy! I'm sure Professor Hutton would be fucked off with you." Lisa sneers down at me. She's an upper-class man, with a little brother in my year. Apparently I took his spot in the tournament. I don't reply but just slowly stand up, leaning on my suitcase. She's about to say something else, but I'm already too far away to hear, and definitely too far to care.

"Miss Roarke, you're 2 and a half minutes late!" Professor Hutton barks at me.

"Sorry Professor Hutton, it won't happen again." I say quietly, trying to avoid the looks. I told you I'm never on time.

"Right then, with Miss Roarke, we're all ready to board the ferry!" Professor Hutton shouts over the small crowd of East Academy. I walk onto the ferry silently, blending into the rest of the students coming to cheer their classmates on. Once I'm on board, I find the seat closest to the corner and start reading my book.

As I hear the horn blow I look up from my book at the end of the 5 hour journey. So this is duel academy. The island is full of forest, with a large sphere shaped building in the centre with various paths leading to a large white castle look alike building, a yellow coloured block building, and a small brick red coloured building. I have to say, it's an awesome island, and a pretty cool academy.

"Hello East Academy! I'm Chancellor Shepard of Duel Academy, it is a pleasure to have you here. There will be a gathering with all the other academies in about an hour's time, so if those not competing can follow Professor Banner to your dorms for the tournament, while the 8 competitors follow Dr Crowler to your quarters in the obelisk blue dorm. We hope you enjoy your stay." A large man wearing a burgundy coat welcomes us to duel academy Professor Banner, an odd looking man with black hair and an orange cat on his shoulders starts to walk away with the rest of the students following. I look to Dr Crowler, a… well I think he's a man… though he looks like a woman with that lipstick… oh well. Dr Crowler starts walking to the castle-like building.

"You as competitors will be staying in the beautiful quarters of the obelisk blue dorm, which holds the best of our students here!" Dr Crowler says boastfully…yet kind of creepily. He must be an… unusual teacher. He walks us through the doors of the blue and white castle and instructs the boys to go into one room while Lisa, Camilla and I will be sharing a dorm opposite. In our room there are actually 3 pairs of bunk beds. Lisa and Camilla take the bunk closest to the door, so I take the one furthest away, next to the window. I put my suitcase on the bottom bunk and decide to sleep on the top. This was going to be a long trip while staying with these two bitches.

After unpacking the few things I needed, I put my hair in a side braid, put my personalized duel disk in my pocket (My brother gave it to me, he bought it while in some random country, it shrinks so it can fit in my jacket pocket), and start to head to the main hall. I quietly pass Lisa and Camilla, still chatting comfortably and walk down the corridor and turn to go down the stairs. As soon as I turn I bump into someone. Great, for the second time today. But this time, whoever it is catches my arm and steadies me before I can get to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Whoever it is asks, while I'm still looking at the floor, recovering.

"Yeah, sorry, I should be more careful walking round corners." I answer shyly, looking up. It's a boy, I'm guessing older than me, with teal hair parted into three, with the same teal blue eyes, and an expressionless face. He's dressed in the white obelisk blue uniform, unlike most of the boys who dress in the blue-er version.

"No need to worry." He says shortly, still looking at me curiously.

"Thanks, normally I fall to the floor. Sorry again, but I better get going to the tournament welcome." I reply shyly and quietly, and bow my head slightly, then carry on walking down the stairs. I look back and the boy's already gone, leaving a slight tingly feeling in my stomach.

Once seated in the far corner of the main hall, I begin to look over the rest of the students. The duel academy is separated into three sections, Slifer red, ra yellow, and obelisk blue, named after the three legendary dragons. They're quite evenly spread out, no more yellow than red, no more blue than yellow. However, after listening into a few conversations, the obelisk blue dorm have some… difficulties accepting the slifer reds. They're all very competitive, but they still mix together, not separated in their dorms. After 13 minutes of my being there, the hall has filled up and I see Chancellor Shepard going up to the podium in the centre of the room to speak.

"Quiet down students." He starts, and the pupils sit down and stop talking. "It is my honour, to welcome every single one of you to our first duel tournament this year. Welcome, especially to those of you from North, East & South. As you all know, 8 students have been selected from each school to compete in this tournament, however many others have come to watch, and I hope that all of you will be able to get some duelling done during the time of this tournament."

"After saying that, I must introduce you to all the competitors. From duel Academy, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Prinston, Thomas Vinter, Tracy Irvin, Peter Covac, Bastian Misawa, Mark McNamara, and Jaden Yuki." 8 students, 5 from Obelisk blue, 2 from Ra yellow, and one from Slifer red, stand up and head up to the stage. The one in the red jacket, Jaden Yuki, catches my eye. He has a duel spirit floating next to him! A winged Kuriboh! How unusual!

"From North Academy, Czar, Lucien Grimley, Aliyah Llanwelyn, Kristine Haas…" Rough looking students, wearing a variety of murky browns, greys, and dull colours swagger up to the stage. They all have a tough look on their faces, all have tough builds, and all look extremely egotistic. "From South Academy, Sandy Scheck, Fred Ankler, Buster Carmody…" Another bunch of students walk up, this time all looking laid back in colourful summer clothes, yet with an edge of mystery in the air.

"Unfortunately west academy weren't able to join us this year, but never the less, they will be back fighting next year."

"From East academy, Lisa Purcell, Cleve North, Bartholomew Dickson, Owen Hume, Camilla Wilson, Ronald Brandon, Landon Brescott, and finally our youngest competitor… Azure Roarke." Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? My name's the colour of my hair and my eyes, and some of my clothing I guess. I stand up weakly, walk onto the stage after Landon Brescott, a talented second year and stand absolutely still, finding my eyes glued to the floor.

"Now, I will present the rules! The competitors will be jumbled around, and will face off in the first round. They may be duelling someone from their own school, but it will not matter. After that, they will be jumbled again, and the remaining competitors will face off in round two. Then comes the quarter finals, then the semis, and finally the ultimate final. The winner of the tournament will be crowned the victor of the tournament, and will be put in the book of records here at duel academy. They will be presented the trophy by last years outstanding victor himself, duel academy's own third year obelisk blue, Zane Truesdale!" The crowd applaudes loudly, as I manage to lift my hands for a small clap and look up to see the last victor nervously. And it hits me out of my shell.

It's the boy who I bumped into earlier! The one with the teal hair, the one who for once stopped me from falling. I should have known he was royalty…I mean third year obelisk blue, who could expect less. That's odd, he's just standing there, looking up at the crowd. No waving, no grinning wildly or slicking his hair for the screaming girls calling his name desperately. I stare intrigued into his hard teal eyes, just when he looks straight back at me. I flinch and look away nervously, clapping less loudly and not daring to look up. Yet I can still feel his gaze on my back. As I start to panic and feel faint, I sneak to the back door and slide out the door, invisible, just as I feel him look away.

How could I let this happen? Of course, make a fool of yourself in front of the former victor, and obvious top duellist at duel academy. I take a deep breath and lie back on my top bunk, clearing my head with the peace and quiet as the assembly finishes. Nothing to worry about. Why am I even worrying/ It's not like he could do anything to stop me winning or even competing… that is if I'm good enough. I can't do better than my best, I've always known that.

"I know, right, he's so amazing, remember him last year? Astonishing. I can't wait for the opening dinner tonight, not only do we get to find out my first victim, but we also get to socialise and maybe even flirt with some guys… if you know which ones I'm talking about." Lisa says, I'm guessing to Camilla as I hear them come through the dorm door.

"Definitely. If I know you- which I'm pretty sure I do – that guy won't know what's hit him." Camilla replies.

"Hey! Invisible girl! We know you snuck out of assembly, but we'll do you a favour and not tell. You might want to put on your invisibility coat on before heading to the dinner at 7. Professor Hutton said to dress smartly, as the other kids have uniform." Lisa sneers. I look at her, still not making eye contact and nod subtly.


	2. Chapter 2

After checking my clock and seeing the hand go past 6, I slide down the ladder and get out my long tailed navy jacket, with the trimmings being the same navy colour. I pick out my blue lace strapless crop top and my high wasted black skinny jeans, and sneak past Lisa and Camilla into our en suite bathroom. I quickly change, putting on my black gladiator sandals and take out my side plait. I brush the waves out slightly then let it hang in front of my shoulders neatly. I keep my fringe lying neatly over half my left eye, though I know I'll often flick it back to help get a better view of my surroundings. Feeling impatient, I put on mascara, pencil eyeliner on my bottom waterline and my upper lash line, making sure I DON'T flick it up into a cat eye. I've never liked that style. I darken my lips slightly with my shade lip balm and admire my flawless complexion in the mirror.

I quietly exit the bathroom and start to read, making sure I leave the dorm at 7:10, not wanting to be early. As Lisa and Camilla get up to leave after applying what I would call monstrous amounts of makeup but what they call a reasonable amount, Lisa turns to me.

"You took an awfully long time in the bathroom to make such a subtle difference! I advise you start to use a full foundation and add some fake lashes, your face is awfully boring. And maybe even some colour!" She says critically, not meaning any of it in a good way. Again I subtly nod to her, waiting for her to leave. I wait a few minutes, and after hearing the quiet chatter from the obelisk blue common room, I place my bookmark, straighten my coat and shyly head out the door.

The obelisk blue room is full of students wearing all different coloured coats, standing in groups, all conversing in a conversation or another. There's a long table at the front of the room with many different foods laid out, with some paper plates to hold it. I shyly grab a plate and some food, head to the corner that looks most corner-y and stand nervously, taking small, civilised bites of the food.

Just as I finish my food, I see Professor Hutton, Chancellor Shepard, and I'm guessing the north and south academy headmasters. I put my plate in the bin, even though I've only eaten about half a meal, and head quickly to the table and grab a drink.

"Miss Roarke, there you are." I quickly spin around and see Professor Hutton with the other academy leaders.

"Good evening Professor Hutton." I say quietly, yet politely, not insulting the other headmasters.

"Good evening, I would like to present Chancellor Shepard, Professor Battle of North Academy, and Professor Hallie from South academy." She introduces me to the leaders. I bow my head slightly and reply in the same manner of speaking.

"Good evening, it's nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too. Professor Hutton has told us of your lossless reign at East Academy, would you care to elaborate?" Professor Battle asks.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a reign, just a few duels. I may not have lost, but I haven't exactly had many duels, only 5." I answer politely, in the same quiet tone.

"I'm sure you're too modest." Professor Hallie exclaims.

"I believe you have a brother here-" Chancellor Shepard starts, and my eyes widen with fear, but he's interrupted.

"Good evening Professor Hutton, Chancellor Shepard, Professor Battle and Professor Hallie! It's nice to see you again after last year!" Lisa says brightly, and for once, I swear to god I will never tell her, I am glad she's come and interrupted me. I quickly slip away, unnoticed and I go back to the corner.

I would've gone back to my room, but I have to wait to find out who I'm duelling. I stay seated on a small seat in the corner, but my eyes are drawn to the front of the room, where I notice the boy with the winged kuriboh stuffing his face with food while his friends chat around him. As I watch his care-free attitude, intrigued, his eyes snap onto mine and he grins, with food still in his mouth. Before I know it he's strutting across the common room happily, straight towards me.

I panic immediately. What if he wants to talk to me? Wandering why I've been staring? Oh god, I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking-

"Hi there! I'm Jaden Yuki!" I look up in shock. Wow I didn't expect him to get here that fast. I begin to stutter, but quickly put on my brave face. Or at least I think it's a brave face.

"Hi. I'm Azure." I say shortly, trying to avert my eyes someplace else. The boy has a slightly tanned complexion, chestnut coloured eyes that go with his hair of two similar shades. He's wearing a Slifer red jacket, a black t-shirt and white trousers.

"Nice to meet you Azure!" He replies brightly.

"Jaden… will you slow down? You're going to get heartburn!" A boy with light blue hair, round glasses and light brown eyes wearing the Slifer red uniform appears at his side, with a dark haired boy with similar coloured eyes wearing the Ra yellow uniform.

"Couldn't Sy, I had to meet Azure here!" Jaden says smiling. "Azure, this is Syrus, and this is Bastian."

"Hi there." I say, managing a small smile.

"So you're from east academy? Cool, aren't you supposed to be the youngest competitor?" Bastian says constructively.

"Yeah, that's me. You're both in the tournament as well aren't you?" I say, really putting on a brave face. I'm not sure why, but something about Jaden has a trusting nature, possibly because of his duel spirit, I'm not sure.

"Yep! Proud to represent Duel academy!" Jaden replies proudly.

"What he said, so what are you like at duelling? You must be quite good to get here. You, Jaden, Alexis and I are the only freshmen in the tournament." Bastian says interested. I see the glint in his eye and smirk slightly.

"I know you're trying to get a good strategy to defeat me, but no matter. I guess I have some kind of reputation at East Academy…if that's what you would call it." I say nervously. Bastian's eyes widen at my comment, but Jaden carries on without hesitation.

"So what kind of reputation? Most duels? Cos that would be me here!" Jaden asks enthusiastically. I smile and reply.

"Definitely not most duels. It's probably least duels. I've only had 5 duels in the 3 months I've been in east academy."

"5 duels in 3 months?!" Jaden replies, gobsmacked. His jaw drops down low, and he sinks to the floor.

"Wow, what's your reputation then/ I mean… if you've only done 5 duels-" Syrus starts.

"HOW DO YOU SURVIVE?" Jaden asks in awe.

"I guess, I only duel when challenged, I've never exactly… well, been able to challenge someone. And Syrus, I'm guessing it's the winning streak, but it's nothing." I say, trying to move on.

"Only duelling when challenged? That's a bit farfetched. I'm sure Jaden would die." Bastian says, with no doubt in his voice. I look down at my shoes.

"I guess…" I say quietly. "It was nice talking to you… I better go, they're about to announce the match ups for tomorrow." I add, quickly finding an excuse to leave. I'm gone in seconds, and I perch myself on the left side at the front, awaiting my opponent.

"Pay attention students!" Chancellor Shepard's voice booms over the crowd. "It's time for the random match-ups! Please draw your attention to the screen!" I look up at the screen above him and quickly find my face. I look at the face of my opponent. My heart drops. Lucien Grimely. The second best duellist from North Academy, ruthless, and dare I admit it, quite frightening. Okay… he'll probably use a warrior deck, knowing North Academy, or at least one with a lot of strong offense. I need to make sure my deck's ready… I take another quick look at the board. Jaden is up against Sandy Scheck, a laid back South Academy student. Lisa's against a second year from North Academy. I can't wait to see that duel. After slipping past the commotion, I go back into the dorm room.

Oh, man, this tournament's going to be… challenging. Tomorrow's duel against Lucien Grimley. I mean, my deck's completely ready… but I don't know if I am. I mean… I don't know what I mean. I've never faced an opponent like this! I don't know what he'll be like… or what archetype of deck he'll use. I know my deck has my back. I have to go with this. I can't back out now. I toss and turn in my covers, and hear Lisa and Camilla come in as the dinner party ends.

"Oh?! Hi Miss Roarke! I hope you won't fuck up your first duel in the tournament! It's not like Lucien Grimley is the second best duellist from North Academy. I see why you want to get an early night." She sneers in her usual voice. After half an hour they've both fallen asleep, but my mind's still buzzing. I find myself facing the window, my breath steaming it up.

I quietly swap my navy pj shorts for my jeans from earlier and pull my coat on over my navy vest top. I know they said no wandering the grounds, but I won't be wandering. I know exactly where I need to go. I slide through the window and sit on the ledge. The window's at the back of the main obelisk building, the one with all the boys in. I hook my hands round the top of the window pane, and swing out, onto a tree abou away. I grab onto the leaves and climb down, barefoot. Looking and finding no one around, I silently and invisibly walk to the port.

Once I get there, I find the most secluded part, and sit on the side of the port, the sea tickling my feet. This is better. It feels like home. The waves gently clashing, the blue stretching afar, and the smell of salt hidden in the air.

"Tomorrow will be fine." I look up and see Adynn, my duel spirit hovering next to me. I'd describe him as a beautiful black hunter, his body completely black with his boy being an emerald green.

"I hope so." I answer shortly, not needing to say any more.

"You're better than you think, the teachers have been monitoring you." Adynn replies. I look down at my feet, my head clouding with random thoughts.

Suddenly I hear light footsteps, and quickly turn to the sound. It's him! Zane Truesdale. I take my feet out of the water, and stand up on the concrete port. He walks out to the lighthouse and stares out to the sea. I watch him for a few minutes, wondering what he's doing here. Is he here to think like me? Oh well, I better get out of here before I get caught. I start to walk back to the obelisk blue building, but automatically feel a gaze on me. Damn it, I heard his light footsteps, even though mine are lighter of course he'd hear me! I stare back for a few seconds, starting to panic, again. Jeez, I really need to get a grip with these situations to make them stop happening! A particularly large wave crashes loudly and Zane's eyes are averted, in a second he looks back, but there's nothing there.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fly open at 6 as usual, despite the late and unusual night. I see Lisa and Camilla sleeping softly, and quickly change into my favourite black zip jeans (they have zips covering the whole thing), a navy tank top with my azure duelling coat. I brush my hair and put it into a quick side French plait, put on my usual eyeliner (with no flick), mascara, and concealer. I finish with my shade lip balm and head out the door, just as Lisa and Camilla are flicking their eyes open.

I decide to head to the library, I mean, I can't think of a better place right now, plus there's still… 2 ½ hours till the first duel. I head straight in to the deserted library, and decide to go for the Ancient Egyptian Duel Monsters book. It's all about how the ancient Egyptians played duel monsters, as they didn't have the same technology as we do. I sit down in the corner and start to read myself away. Just as I get past Chapter 1, I hear a rustling noise and look up. It's a girl from duel academy, wearing obelisk blue uniform. I study her closely, and realise she's one of the competitors. I think her name is… Rhodes was it? Alexis Rhodes? I think so. It looks like that's her name. Pushing my wandering mind out of the way and get back to my book.

"Alexis." I hear a slightly familiar voice and look up. Oh no! For heaven's sake! Why do I keep on seeing him at random places!

"Oh, hi Zane." Alexis replies smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a book." He says bluntly. Wow, this guy gets to the point. They continue a quiet conversation and I try to get back to my book. (They used Stone Tablets…duel…) I attempt to carry on reading but of course I find it easy to eavesdrop on conversations.

"The line up's quite tough this year." Zane says truthfully.

"That's true. I don't like the look of that Czar. But then there's also 4 freshmen competing, which is weird. Jaden and Bastian are really good duellists, then there's me, and-" Alexis replies. I've already picked up she makes up most of the conversation.

"Azure Roarke. The youngest competitor. Her birthday's in June." He says, interrupting. How does he know my birthday?

"Yeah, she seems awfully shy. I don't think she would've talked to anyone last night if Jaden hadn't spoken to her." Alexis added.

"If you want to ask any questions, go ahead. She's over there in that corner." Zane says in the same tone. Wait what? I carry on staring at my book, and quickly turn the page as I hear them approaching.

"Hi. I'm Alexis. Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. And of course Zane forgot to mention it till now." She said nicely, grumbling about Zane though. I conceal a smirk and look up.

"That's okay." I reply softly.

"So what are you doing?" She carries on, trying to make a conversation.

"I was reading." I answer shortly, trying not to emphasise the "was". I look up to see their faces. First I look to Alexis, who was smiling kindly, and then slightly frightfully to Zane, who to my horror was smirking.

"What?" I ask, confused, yet secretly being pissed off.

"I've noticed you like to be alone, in deserted places where you can think. I've also noticed I seem to bump into you a lot." He replies, his smirk stopping instantly after 3 seconds. Ignoring the urge to roll my eyes, I answer politely.

"Well, apparently you notice everything."

"Now that I can agree with! He always knows when something's strange, you should try trying to surprise him." Alexis says, rolling her eyes.

"I've been here just over a day, seen him 3 times randomly, been completely silent and invisible, yet still he knows." I agree, feeling slightly more comfortable. Wow, who knew criticizing the victor who I panic at every time I see him would help me make a conversation.

"Alexis." We hear Zane call her name through our chatter. "Firstly, we should go and get something to eat; secondly, I can't pick up on everything." He argues, yet without a hint of emotion in his voice. Jeez, this guy is stone hard. He doesn't flinch at anything.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Azure do you want to come with us?" Alexis asks, realising I'm technically in their dorm at the moment.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry after watching Jaden last night." I say dishonestly. She nods and waves before following Zane out the library.

After catching a quick snack 30 minutes after, I head to the duelling arena. I decide to stand at the top next to the railing, ensuring a great view. After 10 minutes the stands are full up and the commentator was holding the microphone.

"All right! Is everyone ready to get this duel underway!" He started. The huge crowd roared as the first two duellists came up on stage. "Please welcome… Sandy Scheck from South Academy! This third year may be a laid back sunbather, but she has skill when it comes to duelling!"

"And now, Jaden Yuki from Duel Academy! He's a freshman Slifer, but his duelling record is absolutely crazy! Let's get this duel underway!"

"Hi! I'm Jaden! Nice to meet you Sandy!" Jaden starts. "Sorry to have to do this, but you better get your game on, cos I'm gonna win!"

"Nice try freshman, but nothing you do can match me!" Sandy shoots back.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first! I summon elemental hero Avion!" Jaden says. "Then, I activate the card Polymerisation, with Avion and my Elemental hero Burstinatrix to form… Elemental hero flamed wingman!"

"Wow, Jaden really is going for it. Full out with one of his best monster in his first turn!" I look to the side and see Bastian with Alexis, standing not too far away.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope he doesn't get too carried away with the fun of it." Alexis replies. She turns her head and I quickly turn away, focusing my view on the duel.

"Hey, Azure! Why don't you come over here and join us?!" Alexis says, noticing me and waving. I look to her and nod shyly, shuffling over closer to them.

"Oh hello Azure, I see you and Alexis got aquainted." Batian says, spotting me after Alexis called my name.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other in the library." I say with a small smile at Alexis.

"We bonded over other people's annoying features." Alexis adds, smirking, and I see her shoot a quick glance at Zane Truesdale, who's sitting watching the duel attentively. I chuckle and turn back to the duel.

"Look there, Sandy's fighting back with that almost seamless combo." Bastian says interested, leaning over the railing.

"Now with Wynn the wind charmer powered up with a few more attack points, attack Elemental hero bubbleman!" Sandy roars, taking Jaden down to 800 life points.

"Wow, I didn't think Jaden wouold go down that fast. I thought he would be better at standing his ground when I met him." I say, coming out of my shell more with Alexis here.

"You just wait, he'll find his way back on top." Bastian replies with a smile.

"Wow Sandy, I'll admit it, you're good!" Jaden says smiling at Sandy.

"You're only realising that now, freshman?" Sandy replies unamused.

"I guess so, but now, you're going down!" He answers grinning, and draws. "Now, using Polymarisation, I summon elemental hero Thunder giant! I also use the spell card, warrior returning alive to resurrect elemental hero Avion from the graveyard. Then, I activate Mystical space typhoon, and destroy your facedown!" Jaden pauses while Sandy's facedown is revealed. It's a Negate attack card.

"Now Avion, attack wynn the wind charmer!" Wynn the wind charmer gets destroyed and Sandy's life points go down to 1800. Sandy just stands there slightly shocked.

"It's been a great duel Sandy, but I'm going to end it! Thunder giant! Attack Hiita the fire charmer!" Thunder giant destroys the fire charmer and Sandy is out of life points. "That's game!"

I stare at Jaden in amazement, then start joining in the applause.

"Talk about a comeback. It may come out as a lucky draw, but Jaden actually has skill behind it." I murmur.

"Yes, the first few duels he took part in, everyone thought he was just lucky, but after he won 10, people started to believe that he actually belonged here, despite the weird endings." Bastian says intellectually. I nod. "You, know, I think you're the first person I've met since getting here who has a high enough intelligence level to even understand me half the time." He says smiling at me.

"Well, if you have friends like Jaden, I guess I can see why." I say in my usual quiet voice, yet with a smirk tugging on my lips.

The duels go by, and it gets to my duel. It's in half an hour, 9 duels have already taken place. My deck's ready, but Lucien Grimly… I've overheard a few rumours that he uses a reaper deck, and has been on a winning streak for a while. I mean a reaper deck! It forces cards onto the field so it can wipe them out in one go, dealing a lot of damage. I'm going to have to step it up if I want to win this one.

"Hey, Azure, are you going to the duel arena?" I turn round in the corridor, to see Jaden, Syrus, Bastian and Alexis coming up to me.

"Yeah I guess." I say, not being able to keep the nerves out of my voice.

"Don't worry! You'll win for sure!" Jaden says grinning, and I hide a secret smile for his optimism.

"Yeah, don't worry Azure, of course you'll win!" I hear a horribly familiar voice and feel the presence of HER behind me. "I mean, no pressure. It's not like you're the youngest competitor or anything. Really, I would've asked to swap with Ryan if I were you."

"Hey, you're Lisa correct? You're duelling later on aren't you! Well Azure, we better get to the stands, we don't want to miss your duel-"

"Excuse me." I say quietly before dodging out of Lisa's way and hurrying to the duel arena.

Okay, here we go. All the preparation done, all the tactics. All the possibilities thought out in my head in case he has a different deck or doesn't do anything usual.

"Please Welcome our youngest competitor, Azure Roarke from east academy!" I hear the commentator shout my name, and I head out onto the duel stage. I look across at my opponent, dark hair and a scowl set on his face, and the duel begins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh, so you're the youngest duelist participating. Well, that makes it easy for me to win! Oldest goes first-"

"I draw!" I say, drawing a card from my deck. In my hand I have some good monsters, Polymerisation and shadow swap. He stops halfway, and realises what I've done.

"Hey! You can't do that! I'm going first-" Oh, he's weaker than I thought, I better interrupt again.

"The first person to draw a card goes first. I've looked at the card, so it's my turn!" I say quietly, studying his reaction. He just stares dumbfounded.

"I summon level 4 Fire shadow hunter(1800/1200) in attack mode. When he is summoned to the field I am allowed to pick an equip spell of my choice and add it to my hand." I carry on, oblivious to his protests. I have to keep calm; no effect can come from his words, whether it's cockiness, or frightfulness. I quickly add Shadow cloak to my hand, and then carry on. "Then, I use polymerisation and two shadow thieves in my hand to summon, level 6 Shadow guardian (1800/2500) in defence mode! Then, I equip it with Shadow cloak which stops it from being destroyed in battle, and its ability allows it to be immune to spell and trap cards trying to destroy it. Lastly, I place one face down and end my turn." I finish my turn, and take a deep breath mentally, willing myself on.

Lucian manages to keep track of my move, and then looks at his cards momentarily stunned.

"You may have gotten away with stealing the first move, but you winning won't be the same! I draw! I summon big eye in attack mode (1200/1000). Now I use big eye's effect to look at the top 5 cards in my deck!" He pauses for a moment then grins evilly. "I'm also allowed to put them back in any order I wish. Now, big eye! Attack fire shadow hunter!" I frown, fire shadow hunter has more attack points then big eye-

"Oh no! Wait! Big eye stop your attack!" I look at Lucian sharply.

"Why the change of move?" I ask normally.

"May have misread your monster's attack points…" He grumbles sheepishly. Jeez. "I end my turn."

That was slightly unexpected. He ends his turn with only big eye to defend it? I'm guessing he has a strategy for his next turn.

"I draw!" I sharply take a card from my deck, and tilt it so I can only just see the card. Well, that draw wasn't what I wanted but, I'll just carry on. "First, I switch Shadow guardian to attack mode. Now Shadow guardian, attack big eye!" I wait, expecting a surprise but nothing comes. Lucian gets dealt 800 points of damage. "Now Fire Shadow hunter, attack Lucian directly!" Again, Lucian does nothing, and gets dealt 1800 points of damage, leaving him with 1600 life points. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Wrong move little girl. You've done all the work for me! I don't even need to play any extra spells, only this beauty. I activate Slash draw!" Oh. How lovely. "Do you need me to explain it?" He asks, cocky with confidence.

"I know how it works, but you should enlighten those in the audience who don't." I answer in an expressionless tone. This was what he was waiting for. My heart starts to quiver. My heart beat just keeps on climbing. But I can't let it show.

"Certainly." He sneers. "I send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, equal to the number of cards on the field. Now, if the next card I draw is slash draw, it destroys every card on the field, dealing you 1000 points of damage for each one. And I count four." I have to say, this is creeping me out! He looked at the top 5 cards in his deck earlier, and I know the one he draws now will be slash draw! He put it that way! I stare empty onto the field at my shadow guardian. He draws. A white light slashes across the field, and I brace myself for the impact. The impact that doesn't come. Secretly, I smirk.

"What?... Why do you still have 4000 attack points?! I just destroyed you! Your monsters are gone!" Lucian stutters aimlessly.

"True… but thanks to my face down, Shadow return, all my cards with the word shadow in the title return to my hand. Which, was all of them." I say expressionless. "Have you finished your turn?" I ask in the same manor.

"I place one face down, and end my turn." He says painfully. This match is mine.

"I draw! I activate pot of greed and draw two more cards. I summon fire shadow hunter (1800/1200) in attack mode. I also summon level 3 shadow thief (1200/400) in attack mode. Now, shadow thief, attack Lucian directly!" I shout, knowing the face down is a trap.

"I activate graveyard protection, and bring back big eye with 600 more attack points to protect me from your attack!" He shouts. Shadow thief is destroyed. His big eye has the same number of attack points as my shadow hunter, but luckily I kept a spell card as backup.

"Nice trap, but I equip my Fire Shadow hunter with Shadow spear, giving it 1000 more attack points. Lastly, I activate the field spell Limbo." I place the card into the slot and watch the scene disappear and a white land become everywhere. "You see in Limbo, as there are no shadows, my shadow hunter becomes the hunter he used to be, giving him 1000 extra attack and defence points. Now, Fire Shadow Hunter, attack Big eye!" My fire shadow hunter shoots an arrow laced with fire at Big eye, and Lucian loses what life points he has left.

"How could I lose… I'm on a winning streak! How could I lose to a little girl!" Lucian says in disbelief. The crowd cheers loudly, and I find myself looking at my shoes and hurrying of the stage as politely as possible after giving a small smile. Honestly, I would have been done for if it wasn't for shadow return. I guess this is why I love my deck. Even if I'm holding back, they'll always take care of it for me.

"Hey, Azure! Nice duel! Awesome actually!" I turn around in the corridor and see Jaden with Syrus and Bastian, coming up towards me.

"Thanks." I say modestly. "But I'm still shaking." I add, holding my quivering hand up.

"No worries, you were amazing! Defeating him like that, not losing a single life point!" Syrus says with his cute smile. I smile back nervously.

"Not to forget that Slash draw, I'm sure most wouldn't have survived it." Bastian says thoughtfully, and I smile at him.

"Well, I can't wait for your duel Bastian, and you were amazing Jaden, you had a great comeback from that loss of life points." I say honestly.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to duel you!" Jaden replies.

"I agree, I hope we get matched up, and if we don't, how about a match afterwards?" I ask shyly. I push the idea of a challenge in front of me, nervously nudging it with my hand. It isn't exactly a challenge, but it's the closest I've been to it for a while.

"Of course!" Jaden replies. I smile nervously, curious with how he manages to have that much confidence, yet have such a flawless comeback in his match. I walk with them up to the railing, watching the matches with them. And Lisa's comes next.

"She's a girl from East Academy, right? Do you know her Azure?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah, I suppose I do…" I trail off, looking away. I didn't lie, I do know her.

"She really plays with strategy, look at that combo she just pulled!" Syrus exclaims.

"Now, Grandsoil the Elemental Lord, attack his last monster and half his life points!" Lisa snarls. It's always eluded me, how she manages to snarl like that… yet still look like and be a complete girl.

"I suppose, but she's not playing with much heart is she? She's just yelling commands." Jaden says, watching the duel.

"If you say so Jaden, but the Traptrix deck is quite a hard one to understand." Bastian replies.

"I agree with Bastian, she definitely has some kind of skill with duel monsters." I say, chipping in quietly.

I look to the side and see Alexis standing next to Zane, making small comments on the duel. Syrus catches my gaze, and looks down at his feet. I watch him closely. He's acting nervous… which isn't exactly unusual for him, but… Oh, that's it! I remember hearing someone talking about him in the hallway earlier, not particularly nice, but it has something to it.

"Syrus… is Zane your brother?" I ask unsurely. He looks up at me startled, then looks down at his feet again and nods.

"Oh come on Sy, it's no big deal, you can be just as good as him!" Jaden says, catching Syrus' nerves. I catch on.

"Syrus, nothing can determine what you are except yourself. I don't know what your brother thinks of you, but I'm sure it's for you well being." I say confidently for Syrus, but with a wobble in my throat. I really should stop lying about my opinion. Actually I should just stop lying.

"Look, she's won." Bastian says, interrupting the awkward conversation. My eyes snap back to the stage, where Lisa's wearing her victory smile. My heart sinks. I wish she could get out soon. I don't know whether I'll be able to face her. I find a clench in my stomach, and pull my hand up and give a small wave to Bastian, slipping off before Jaden can pull me into another conversation.

I end up going to the port. The water calms me down… helps me think. Reminds me of… nevermind.

"You did well Azure." I look up and see Adynn looking at me, with a small smile on his face. Which is really a big thing with him. "You didn't react at all, you controlled it. And you came out with an excellent win."

"Only because of you. But then I guess we're the same person, aren't we Adynn?" I say, smiling back. As I stand up he disappears, and I go to the cafeteria to get some food before the next match.

After eating fast, I guess I should head to the library. They have more books here than at East Academy, I might as well make use of it. I turn the corner and **CRASH** bump into someone. I really need to get out of this habit. Please don't be Lisa. It isn't. I recognize the grip the person has on me as I don't fall to the floor, and slowly flick my eyes open to look at Zane Truesdale as I did yesterday.

"It seems, you like to bump into people a lot." He says, he face still expressionless.

"Sorry, I was just going to the Library to grab a book before the next match and I-" I stutter as he presses a finger to my lips. He puts a small tug on his lips, which could go into a smile.

"You don't need to explain. It was an accident." He says. I realise that we're still in the position he caught me in, half kneeling on the ground. I slowly stand up, and he starts to walk away.

But I catch his arm and he turns to face me.

"Um… before you go… what's up with you and Syrus? He seemed… nervous only 10m away from you." I ask nervously, knowing I'm creeping into his personal thoughts. But Syrus has become my friend. If that's what Jaden would call us, and I have to know. I look at my feet, but don't let go of my gentle yet firm hold on his arm. He hesitates slightly, then replies:

"Ask me again after you've seen him duel." He says in his usual tone. And walks off.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting in a seat in the duel arena, waiting for the next matchups to go up. I don't particularly mind who I'm up against. Bastian won his duel well, he had everything planned out from the start. He'd be a tough opponent. Jaden's got talent, but would do better if he had a bit more strategy, but he seems extremely lucky with his draws. Maybe his cards help him, like mine do. Alexis is a good duellist too, she seems like the queen here, she probably had the most support. Then there's Lisa. I guess… no I want… no I need to kick her butt. I don't think I can bare another one of her attacks. Those are the only people I know. Other than that… well I guess I haven't seen anything absolutely amazing.

"Attention, the match-ups for round two are coming up! Please look up at the screen!" I hear the commentator's voice boom out of the PA system. I flick my eyes up to the board. Let's see, oh there I am! Against… Alexis Rhodes. I look over to Alexis just as she looks over to me. Our eyes look and she smiles. But I'm definitely not. I can't duel her! 1, she's and amazing duellist who I'm pretty sure I can't beat, and two, she's my sort of friend. I look back to the screem alarmed slightly. Jaden is up against Chazz Prinston, I think I heard about him earlier. He sounds like a posh snob. Bastian's against Buster Carmody, a south academeer. Lisa's up against… some dude named Czar. I think he's the top duellist from North Academy. Well, she's East Academy's top duellist so, good luck to her!

"Hey Azure! Looks like we're up against each other next." I look up to find Alexis talking to me with Zane not too far behind. I nod to her and frown when I hear what sounds like Lisa squeeling.

"Hi Zane! Do you remember me from last year? Of course you do! I just have to say you were absolutely amazing in last year's final, I wasn't able to give my congratulations last year so…" I glance at Alexis and fake vomit onto the empty seat next to me. We both smirk at Zane. He's been silent throughout her babble, but is opening his mouth to say something just as he notices our grins.

"Excuse me." He sidesteps her and she is left mid-sentence.

"That, does not prove anything from our last conversation." He says bluntly, but Alexis starts to giggle and I just smirk and let out a quiet chuckle. I look back to Lisa and she's glaring intently at me. Oh shit. My smirk leaves my face and I stand up swinging my back over one-shoulder. Both Alexis and Zane follow my gaze to Lisa, and see her seething uncontrollably.

"I better go." I mutter looking down at my shoes, knowing there's a worried look on my face. I spot Zane's hand coming out to grab my hand but I twist away and hurry up the stairs past Lisa and into the maze of corridors.

"What the fuck was that?" I look up from my bed and find Lisa bearing down on me with Camilla not far behind. Shit. "Huh? Anything to say for yourself?"

"Lisa I don't know what you're talking about." I say quietly looking down at my shoes. Just pretend it isn't happening.

"Don't say my name invisible girl!" She slaps me across the face, hard. I keep my gaze where it landed, but wince as the words come out of her mouth. Luckily, I was ready, and I don't let it show. "Don't you dare talk to Zane Truesdale! Or Alexis Rhodes! They're my friends from duel academy! I'm the one going there not you!"

"What?" I ask suddenly, surprised.

"Oh, of course loner girl, you wouldn't know. Sometimes the victor of tournaments like these get invited to come to duel academy. As you know it's generally bigger, has better facilities and not to mention there's more duels. Stay away from Zane! In fact, stay away from everyone! Don't talk to anyone!" She yells at me.

"I may have to, Miss Rhodes is my next opponent-" I start, not using Alexis' name. She hits me this time, I'm guessing she aimed for my eye, but I moved accidently when talking, and it smacked into my left cheek, where my fringe usually lies. At least it'll be covered up. I can already feel a bruise forming.

"I don't care! Duel silently if you have to! Not a word to anyone." She steps forward and stand on her tip-toes on my feet, the point of her feet digging into the joints of my toes. "You're nothing. You don't even exist. You're scum and you know it. Now weasel of loner girl." She turns away and goes into the bathroom with Camilla, and I sit frozen where I sit.

It's 11:45, and I can't sleep. Just like the night before, I just lie there, my breath steaming up the window next to me. And just like the night before, though this time not bothering to change into jeans, I wrap my navy trench coat around me, and fluidly slide out the window, and climb down the tree as I did before. After checking for teachers or other students, I silently walk to the only place I feel calm.

How… What…When… No. No more questions will wander through my head. Keep calm, collected, and don't get in people's way. I look out onto the waves, and remember then. When I was happy every day, more eager and curious than most. I felt something wet dripping down my cheek. I touched it with my finger. Was this a tear? Why am I crying? I don't even think I'm sad. I can't think of a reason to cry. Damn, I started the questions again. I take a deep breath, and wipe it away. But before I know it, I feel another tear rolling down my right cheek.

"What's the matter?" I turn around shocked, and jump to my feet. Zane. He's standing just there. I wander for how long. No! I remember Lisa's words, and I feel another tear roll down my other cheek, the one now covered with a dark blue-purple bruise. He frowns at my cheek and opens his mouth, but I've flicked the tears away, found a hard expression on my face and I'm sprinting as fast as the night, back to the tree I've already memorised. I feel my name being called out behind me, but I slip through the window after seconds and I'm safe in bed. My eyes flutter closed, and no more tears come. But I have no idea why they ever did.

My eyes flutter open at six as usual, but this time I already feel the drag of my eyelids from the exhaustion of the night before. I climb silently out of bed, and change automatically into my tight black top with a cage neckline, my black zip jeans from yesterday, and my azure duelling coat. I do the usual make-up, though with a little more concealer under my eyes, and let my long straight hair flow to help cover the bruise. My fringe easily covers it, and since I don't plan on flicking it back any time today, I don't bother putting concealer or foundation on it.

I lace up my black wedge boots with a 3 inch heel, and leave the dorm even earlier than the day before. Where to go. Library- risk of Alexis and Zane being there. Canteen- risk of obelisk blues being there. Port- risk of people being there. I suppose I could just explore the island. There's loads of forest and jungle, and I never get lost.

I end up wandering through the jungle, finding various insets and a few birds, and being surrounded by types of plant I've never seen before. I guess that's what happens when you've never been in a jungle before. All I've seen is oak forests, and frozen winter deciduous forests. My favourite's the frozen forest. I used to run through and… never mind. I check my watch. 9:30. I should turn back. First duel in half an hour, and I should get back in time. If I were totally obeying Lisa, I wouldn't go at all, but it helps me determine duellist's strategies, and I still want to do my best in the tournament.

"For the last day and a half you have witnessed all the duels of round 1! Now it's round 2, and the remaining competitors will battle it out! Now let's start it off with…Chazz Princeton vs. Jaden Yuki!" The commentator's voice booms out as usual and I turn my attention to the stage. A pale, dark haired boy in obelisk blue uniform stands scowling and smirking at Jaden at the same time, while Jaden's waving at the crowd and smiling widely.

"Enough waving Slifer Slacker! You're wasting time! This'll be you're fastest duel yet!" Chaz scowls.

"Chill Chazz! But I agree! You better get your game on!" Jaden says back, still smiling.

"Let's duel!"

"Obelisks always before Slifers! I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode…" Chazz starts.

In the corner of my eye I catch Alexis' dark blonde hair at the top of the railing. I don't turn, and I don't think. However, I can't help wander, is that teal hair there too?

"Nice one Chazz! But it's my turn now! I draw! I summon winged kuriboh in defence mode!" The monster catches my eye. This is Jaden's duel spirit!

"Jaden! You can win this!" I hear it's voice and feel a slight breeze go down the back of my neck.

"Interesting. His duel spirit's a kuriboh, most have their strongest monster as their duel spirit." Adynn says.

"True, but I've seen some before. Though since he uses it the most, I would've expected it to be flamed wingman, if I hadn't seen winged kuriboh at the welcome ceremony." I reply instantly, making sure my lips couldn't be seen moving.

"And I am your main duel spirit, yet you do not feel compelled to use me in every duel."

"Exactly. I haven't summoned you to the field for… a long time. Then again, though you are my duel monster reflection, I don't have a favourite duel monster, if you don't mind me saying." I add. As I see kuriboh destroyed, I feel Adynn return to my deck.

"Now Chazz, I know you already know my flamed wingman's special ability, and as he just destroyed your chthonian soldier, it comes into effect." Jaden says smiling. Chazz' life points decline to 0. "That's game! Nice duel Chazz!" Jaden adds, walking up to Chazz, who had fallen to his knees.

"I would've won Slifer Slacker, if I had my infernal incinerator with me! If I had it here you would've lost!" Chazz snarled back. What a sour loser.

"Hey Azure! Come over her!" I turn upon hearing my name, but freeze as soon as I realise it's Alexis coming towards me. Instead I fluidly turn the other way and hurry to the door turning round a corner where I can disappear. But a tall figure is blocking my way.

"Azure." Zane says solidly, and holds me still by my shoulder. He lifts up my fringe and I can't do anything. I'm frozen at the shock of him appearing so suddenly.

I feel his gaze on my bare, purpled cheek and I see his eyes widen. I feel his grip loosen on my shoulder and I've already slipped pass him into the corridor, running. Even though I'm already gone, I can still feel his gaze on my cheek, as if he left a mark.

Soon, I go back to the duel arena. I can be invisible, if I want to. That's why Lisa really needs to find a better nickname other than invisible girl. I sit in the second row next to a load of squealing girls, and camouflage against the wall. Bastian's up next.

"Now Buster, I'm afraid your time in this tournament is over." Bastian says calmly in his accent. "Hydrogeddon, attack him directly!" Bastian's monster takes the rest of Buster's life points. A secure win. Hardly any points lost on Bastian's side. Jaden, Bastian, Lisa, and another boy from duel academy are through so far. Jaden's easily the most… intriguing duellist though. I feel the same gaze as earlier pass over me, and I take a quick glance up to the railings. They're still there. But they can't see me.


	6. Chapter 6

It's five minutes before my duel with Alexis and… oh jeez there's no other way to put it. I fricking nervous. I feel like my hearts quivering. Luckily I've learnt to control the shivers on the outside. I've got everything planned out. Alexis is good, but everyone has a weak point. Just as mine is… well when someone does something I don't expect. Which actually, is pretty much never.

"Right everyone, it's time for our next duel! Please welcome duel academy's own… Alexis Rhodes!" The commentator says, and I hear the cheer and the light pat of Alexis' footsteps through the noise.

"And now, the youngest competitor, though she didn't lose a single point and managed to avoid the notorious slash draw in her last victory, Azure Roarke!" I step up onto the stage, and activate my duel disk, oblivious of whatever the crowd is doing.

"Azure! Where have you been today? And yesterday? We didn't see you anywhere!" Alexis asks, her voice kind and concerned.

"It doesn't matter now. You may go first." I say gently, keeping myself calm and contained.

"Fine, but we need to talk afterwards." She answers, activating her duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

"I draw! Okay, first up, I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode. Then, I place 2 face downs and end my turn." She says. I mentally smirk, but keep my face straight.

"Good. I draw!" I tilt the card a few degrees so I can see it, then add it to my hand. Almost a perfect draw. "I summon level 4Water shadow hunter(1600/1400) in attack mode. Then, I activate it's affect. Once a turn, I can choose any monster on the field, and increase my life points by it's attack points. I choose my Water shadow hunter." I watch as my life points rise to 5600. This is going well.

"Lastly, I summon my shadow thief (1200/400), and place two face downs." I end my turn calmly and wait for Alexis' move.

"Hm, I wonder what you're up to." She mutters, but I still hear. She draws and a grin forms on her face. I think I know what she just drew. "I summon Blade skater(1400/1500) in attack mode! Now, I activate Polymerisation, and fuse blade skater and Etoile Cyber! Welcome, Cyber Blader(2100/800)!" A figure skater appears on the field, and I try not to smirk. I really try. I guess I was too happy with myself.

"Well, you're smiling now, though I don't know why, so try taking this! Cyber Blader, attack Azure's shadow thief!"

"Bad Luck, I activate Shadow Thief's ability, when being attacked, it can switch the attack point's of your monster with it's own attack points." I interrupt, hoping I've seen everything coming. Her face falls as my Shadow thief's attack points become 2100, and Cyber Blader's 1200.

"What? Cyber Blader stop your attack!" She says frantically. She soon recovers. "Nice ability, but now I equip fusion weapon to Cyber Blader! Now Cyber Blader, attack!" Cyber Blader flanks down on Shadow Thief once more, though this time, I have another surprise.

"I activate my trap, negate attack. It stops your attack completely." I say in my usual tone. Alexis looks irritated, but carrys on.

"Fine. I end my turn."

"As the turn has ended, both our monster's attack points go back to their original, so my Shadow thief has 1200, and your Cyber Blader 3600." I say, keeping my face behind my fringe. I draw, and even though it's just what I wanted, I don't smile. Not just yet.

"I activate the spell card Polymerisation, and fuse together my Shadow thief, and another from my hand to summon, Shadow Guardian(2000/2200)! Now, I activate Pot of greed and draw two new cards. I use Mystical space typhoon to destroy fusion weapon, and then use shadow reflection. This card allows me to choose a monster and have it's defence and attack points swapped for two turns. I choose Shadow Guardian. Now, Shadow Guardian, attack Cyber Blader!" I say, waiting for a response.

"Not so fast, I activate double passé, making your attack a direct attack on me!" She takes the damage, bring her to 1800 attack points. "But af-"

"After, Cyber Blader is allowed to wage a direct attack upon me." I end for her, she looks slightly puzzled."I know the spell. But I haven't finished just yet. Water Shadow hunter, attack Alexis directly!"

"Directly?" She asks worried.

"Yes, Shadow Guardian has another effect- if a direct attack has happened due to a spell/trap card, all monsters on the field are allowed to attack directly for the rest of the turn." I say, taking in her desperation. She gets hit, and is left with 200 life points.

"I end my turn." I say, knowing how close I am. She has one card, the one she just drew.

"Right. First I activate Hand destruction. Since we both only have one card, we both draw another after sending that one to the graveyard." Hm. Interesting. I draw Dark Shadow Hunter. "Now, Cyber Blader, you can attack Azure directly!"

"I activate Shadow Shield, my trap. This allows me to take a monster card from my grave or my hand and use it as a shield, preventing me from taking any damage." I hold out Dark Shadow Hunter, and I still have 5600.

"Do you have a way of getting out of everything? Every time something comes your way you manage to defeat it!" Alexis says, not in a frustrated way, yet not as a complete compliment.

"Not everything." I mutter. Not Lisa.

"Well, it sure seems like it. I place one face down then end my turn." She says, gritting her teeth with determination.

"I draw! Now, with double passé gone, Shadow Guardian, attack Cyber Blader!" I say, watching as her monster gets destroyed, leaving her with 100 life points. "And to finish it off, Water Shadow Hunter, attack Alexis directly!"

"I lost…" Alexis mutters in slight disbelief as her life points decrease to nothing. She shakes her head and looks up to me, seeing the cheering crowd behind me, all wondering at my duelling skills. "Azure! Wait!" I hear her shout to me as I hurry off the stage. I get through the doors and take a sharp right turn, hoping to let her miss me as I rush off. Nearly away- **CRASH**

I fall to the floor, feeling a kind of emptiness as no one catches me.

"What's wrong with you?" I hear a voice screech at me as I feel myself hit the hard floor. "Why did you get in my way?" I look up and see Lisa's sneering face, just as it always is, frowning down at me.

"Sorry." I mutter, and make a move to stand up, but she pushes me back down.

"Whoops!" She says sarcastically. I look up in disbelief, only to know my face is hidden by my fringe. I put my hand on the wall beside me and move to stand up but just like before she pushes me back down.

To me not hitting the ground. I feel a familiar grip on my arm as someone steadies me and helps me up. I look to the side to see Zane, not with an empty face, but a sharp glare, one that I wouldn't want to be on the other end of.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, as Lisa pulls her hand through her hand flirtatiously, and puts her smile on.

"Fine." I answer back, not meeting his eyes.

"Azure!" I hear Alexis say from behind, and I know she was a couple steps behind Zane.

"Oh Zane! It's good to see you! I looked for you at breakfast but you weren't there! You weren't anywhere in the school!" Lisa exclaims, while Zane stares back, keeping the grip on my arm.

"I wasn't." He replies. I hide a smirk from Lisa as I know where he was. The lighthouse. Of course.

"Oh, well I'd love to talk now, to you as well Alexis, but I have my duel to get ready for. Bye!" She says, and turns on her heel and walks away.

"She's… odd. I think she likes you Zane." Alexis says, though without a giggle in sight. I struggle in Zane's grip, but he turns me to face him and pulls my fringe behind my ear to reveal the bruise he saw the night before.

"Where did you get this?" He asks bluntly, as Alexis comes closer to look at my face.

"It doesn't matter." I mumble nervously, as I continue to struggle.

"Azure, where did you get that bruise? It looks real bad!" I hear Jaden's voice and mentally groan, and I see him, Bastian and Syrus coming up to me.

"I agree, that's an especially bad bruise, how did you get in on your eye?" Bastian asks.

"You should get Nurse Fontaine to look at it-" Alexis starts, and I manage to shake out of Zane's grip by pulling his fingers on my arm back, pushing away the fact that my fingers tingle as I touch him.

"Please!" I say, quite loudly, and they all jump knowing the small volume range of my voice. "I'm fine." I say, noticing how I can't push the worried look on my face away. I run down the corridor, and make a few turns knowing they won't be able to follow me. Damn that Zane! Why does he always have to know everything! I feel my hands curl into fists absent-mindedly and I go straight to my room to calm down.

I read for… I don't even know how long, but for some time. When I start to get hungry, I go to get some food from the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's up with Azure. That bruise was really unusual." Alexis says to another girl, I believe her name is Mindy.

"If you say so, but she was really good in your duel." Mindy replies, not caring much.

"Yeah, no offense Alexis, but she really smashed you into pieces." Another girl, Jasmine was it? Adds.

"No offense taken, I just wish she'd open up more." Alexis says. I stop my eavesdropping, and grab a sandwich quickly and continue back to my room. On my way back, I brush against many people, sliding past, completely unseen and unfelt.

When I get back, it's almost 8, and I finish the book I got from the library earlier – Pro league names. I head into the bathroom to shower, and as I undress I notice a scrap piece of paper in my coat pocket.

Come Tonight.

Z

I stare at the note for a while, then wash out my thoughts with a long shower. Of course I'm not going to go. I'm out and in my bed at 9:45, just as Lisa and Camilla come in.

"Hey, loner girl! What the hell happened earlier? Did you not get the memo yesterday?" Lisa says incredulously, storming up to me, causing me to fall over onto my bottom bunk.

"I didn't do anything." I say in my small voice. I really didn't.

"You did everything! I told you to stay away from everyone!" Lisa snaps, ignoring my attempt.

"I did, they came up to me!" I half answer, half snap back. Damn my temper. Always a bad idea with Lisa.

"Excuse me? Are you questioning me, East Academy's best student?" She asks abruptly, stopping her pacing and moving to tower darkly over me. She flings her hand at me and her fingers whip against my arm, shoulder and neck, and I feel her sharp long nails draw blood from the scratches.

"Don't you dare question me again!" She snaps, and turns away to her bed, and after a moment of sitting there I climb into my bed.

I lie there for ages, slowly feeling the scratches scab, waiting for my eyelids to collapse. It's already 11:50. I look out the window and I can see the deep blue waves forming and crashing in the distance. I have to go. They're calling me. He's calling me.


	7. Chapter 7

I've already tugged on my jeans guiltily and I'm quickly fastening the buttons on my coat. I open the window and feel the cold night breeze, and slid out onto the tree. After sneaking across the grounds with a different kind of fear in me, I reach the port. I can see him standing there, tall and thoughtful next to the lighthouse, as his hair and coat sway with the waves.

I shouldn't be here. The bruise is still bright across my face, and the scratches are easily visible across my bare neck, though my shoulder and arm are covered by my coat. I turn around and start to hurry back. I have no courage. At least I admit it to myself.

"Azure!" I hear a voice ring clear through the air, and I don't need anything to know who's voice it is. I stand frozen, a few feet away from the port, and I hear the silent footsteps wash up to me. "Azure." He says again, and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

He leads me towards the lighthouse and then turns me to face him.

"You came." He says. I nod. His eyes widen and I look at him confused. "What happened to your neck?" He asks concerned. I turn away from him and cover my neck with my hand, facing the sea. But before I know it he's peeled my coat down my shoulder and over my arm to reveal the other scratches.

"Azure, who did this to you?" He asks, though I'm pretty sure he already knows.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing." I mumble. "Why did you want to see me?"

"It was her wasn't it. Lisa, the third year from your school." He says, ignoring my comment as usual, his facial features hardening.

"I said it doesn't matter can't you just ignore it!" I say, frustrated with his persistence… yet in a way glad he noticed. Of course he noticed.

"You can't let her do this to you. If you don't do anything it could get serious." He says seriously to me, his face darkening slightly. I look to him, not being able to hide my worried face and he embraces me slowly. He feels warm, and comfortable. Though I know this must be uncomfortable for him, I don't think I've ever seen him make any physical contact.I look at him slightly amused, knowing a small smile has creeped onto my face. "What?" He asks, though his face lightening and the same tug forming on his lips that could go into a smile.

"It's just, Alexis jokes about you being emotionless… and only now am I seeing you do have an opinion." I say honestly. He smirks and I smile.

"Not everything's shown on the outside, as you should know." He says. I do know. "Azure, you're changing the subject." My smile goes and I turn to the sea again.

"It's better like this. I don't do anything she doesn't like and she leaves me alone." I say, my brow creasing.

"Obviously there's something she dislikes, otherwise these wouldn't be scaring your skin." He says, and I feel his touch on the scratches, and he turns me to examine my bruise again. Not having the energy to fight, and stand still and let him, trying to ignore the same tingle he brings with every touch.

"Why doesn't she like you?" He asks. I shake my head, but still answer shyly.

"She first disliked me when I beat her brother Ryan, a first year like me. Then I got a place in this tournament instead of him. And then…" I trail of realising what I would've said. Him.

"You shouldn't let her do this to you." He says in his firm voice.

"It's not as though it's just her… At east academy we don't have dorms that separate our abilities… there's just a social higherachy. I'm right at the bottom… she just happens to be at the very top." I argue back, yet I can't find a reason why I'm defending her.

"Do many victors get offered places here if they're from other sections of Duel Academy?" I ask, curious. His eyebrows raise.

"I'm surprised you know of this. Not often, only when Chancellor Shepard sees great potential in him or her, and they want to. Why do you ask?" He says, his voice wavering slightly from his usual tone.

"Lisa… wants to come here." I say, hesitating.

"Would that have anything to do with her hurting you?" I shake my head in panic, and turn back to him.

"I should get back… I probably have a duel tomorrow." I mutter quickly, and turn away from him and rush across the concrete.

"Good Luck."

My eyes snap open today, weird considering I got back at around 1:30. I should stop with the late nights, they're becoming a habit. I drag myself out of bed, and go to my suitcase to choose what to wear. I end up going for a one-shoulder loose grey top, with a new pair of navy jeans and my grey lace pumps. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair but decide to leave it down today and then put on concealer, eyeliner and mascara the usual way. After shoving round my suitcase I find a nice sky blue scarf to cover my scratches and I pull my duelling coat on and go out the door.

Even though I visited Zane last night… I can't see anyone today either. I know it's getting worse, and I know the moral thing to do would be to stand up to her but… it's easier this way, and to be honest I've lived with no friends before… I'm used to it.

I wander the jungles like yesterday and find a few more new plants, and even manage to spot a camouflaged lizard on a tree. I realise it's now 8:15, and I still have to eat before getting to the duel arena for 9 to find out the next match-ups. I turn back knowingly and try to keep myself awake.

Once I get to the arena I look around and find it close to full. I find a pair of teal eyes watching me, but brush them away and stand at the top of the railing in the corner.

"Well, here we are! So far we have 8 contestants left consisting of, Jaden Yuki, Bastian Misawa, Thomas Vinter, Tracy Irvin, Azure Roarke, Lisa Purcell, Landon Prescott, Owen Hume, Aaliyah Llanwelyn, Christine Haas and Fred Ankler! It's time for the Quarter finals as the match-ups go up on the board…!" The commentator says with the complete attention of the crowd. I scan the board. No. No. Please no. I feel the colour in my face leave, and I grab the railing for support. My head starts pounding uncontrollably, as I search the crowd. And I see it. Her scowling smirk somewhere remote in the crowd. This can't be happening. I feel two arms hold me up and take an unknowing me outside into the corridor.

"Azure, what's the matter-" I hear a female voice start.

"Azure, you can't let her beat you." I hear a stronger, yet more subdued voice come in unexpectedly.

"Why her…?" I groan through my headache. My vision clears as I feel a cold hand on my forehead and I see Alexis and Zane in front of me.

"No… I can't" As Lisa dominates my thoughts I push away from them and run away from them. I'm such a coward. But I don't care.

This has all gone wrong. I can't duel her… she'd… do something bad. She'll probably kill me for even doing one move against her. Not that I can beat her anyway… I feel like I can't breathe and I struggle towards the bathroom. I need a shower. Water against my skin always has this odd, calming effect on me. But honestly, right now I don't think anything can calm me down completely.

The first duel's in an hour, at 10:30. Jaden vs Bastian. I should go and watch if I can. After drying my hair I change into a completely new outfit; a monochrome black tight crop top with grey/white roses, and a pair of white and sky blue high-waisted shorts with a zig-zag pattern. The top covers enough so only a centimetre of my stomach is showing, and I wrap my long-tailed navy jacket around me and slip on my tall black boots. It's quite bold compared to what I wear normally, but I needed something fresh. Putting on a clean set of clothes makes me feel cleaner.

"Well Jaden, I must say I haven't been expecting this duel for some time… I've been quite unprepared for it." Bastian states in his intellectual manner.

"Yeah? Well I've been waiting for this duel ever since the entrance exams! You were amazing in that!" Jaden plays back.

"Why thank you, why don't we get started?" Bastian replies activating his duel disk.

"Get ready to get your game on Bastian!"

"Let's duel!"

I watch as Bastian plays out his perfect combo, into his perfectly set stage. Whatever he said about not being prepared… screw him this is definitely prepared. More prepared than I usually am. And now Jaden goes with the flow of his cards and uses winged kuriboh to shield him from an attack. His carefree yet skilled duelling strategy really gets Bastian worked up. I smile silently as I continue to watch their fiery duel. Well, what duel with Jaden in it can't be fiery?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know who it is. I turn and leave the arena and head out to the corridor.

"Look prissy, you and I both know this is a joke. The newbie could never beat the queen. So you can try your hardest but it won't get you anywhere right?!" I hear the threatening tone of her voice directly in my left ear. I nod slowly.

"Good, you have no idea what a hassle it is to make you understand what I say. And let's be clear I **will** win. I'm glad we have this little understanding." She says, taking my wrist and digging her nails into my skin. I easily leave my face clean of emotion.

"See you on the ice invisible girl." She starts to lazily fling her hand back, but pauses and doesn't bother. As soon as she's gone I rub my wrists where she's left a red mark and I hear the crowd erupt shouting Jaden's name. I'm not surprised Jaden won, but then nothing's been surprising me much lately.

I walk slowly thinking over her words in my head, and I realise stupidly what they mean. She wants me to look like I try… but even if I do win… or could… she'd kill me for it. Or at least leave a mark, most likely more noticeable and severe than the last three. Just as I reach the stage entrance I take a deep breath and fumble around in my pocket for my duel disk. I attach it to my arm, and shakily reach for my cards.

I flick through my extra deck and find him. They told me I shouldn't summon my duel spirits, but I need his help.

"Adynn." I whisper. His tall dark figure appears in front of me. "What should I do?" I ask shakily.

"I cannot be of much help on this…just do as you always do, it always turns out right. I will always be here." He disappears and I feel empty as I hear my name being called out. And just like that, I take a step into the light.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, thank you, everyone for your support!" Lisa smiles to the crowd, as I stumble onto the stage deep in thought, my eyes concentrated on a random point on the floor.

"Hello there Azure!" She says to me as I take out my duel disk. "Why don't we get started?!" She continues perkily.

"Let's duel!"

My voice comes out as a mumble, and I flick through my cards.

"I'll be going first!" Lisa shouts and I let her. "I play Traptrix Myrmeleo in attack mode. Its effect allows me to pick a "Hole" normal trap card from my deck and add it to my hand. I place two face downs and end my turn."

I go through her move in my head, keeping my eyes trained on the floor. How can I try to lose?

"I draw." I mutter, worry clouding my head. "I summon Wind shadow hunter (1400/1600) in attack mode. Its effect allows me to attack you directly. Wind Shadow Hunter, attack Lisa directly!" Lisa's life points drop to 2600. Was that too much? Or am I supposed to make it look like an easy win for her? Lisa snarls and I grimace. Trying a little too hard?

"I place three face-downs and end my turn." I feel a shiver run down my spine as her glare hardens at me. Nothing's wrong with a good defence right?

"I draw and summon a second Traptrix Myrmeloe. Now, one of my Myrmeloe will attack wind shadow hunter!" She spits out her move.

"I activate…" I instinctively start to activate my trap, but I pause as I see Lisa's intense glare. "I.." I stutter but realise she will attack again with her other Myrmeloe… so… "I activate my trap, Negate attack." The Myrmeloe's attack ceases and she glares harder at me.

"Do you remember the chat we had before this?" I instinctively touch my wrists that are still red from her nails, prickly from the gathered heat. "Well, let me give you a reminder. I activate Forbiddon Lance, which lets me target a face-up monster and take away 800 attack points. I choose Wind Shadow Hunter. Traptrix Myrmeloe, attack Wind Shadow Hunter!" My eyes widen. Should I defend?

"I…I act…activate the tr…trap Shadow Defense. This allows me to change the battle mode of a monster being attacked. I choose Wind Shadow Hunter." I say fearfully. The attack hits and both monsters are destroyed. The wind hits against me and my hair flies backwards. I hear gasps and mutterings as the bruise on my cheek is revealed. I scramble to pull my fringe back into place. I feel all eyes on me but keep facing ahead, as Lisa just continues scowling.

"I end my turn. You were lucky. This will be your last turn." She scowls and I draw lightly.

"I summon Water Shadow Hunter (1600/1400) from my hand. I activate it's effect which allows me to gain life points equal to the attack points of a monster I choose on the field. I choose Water Shadow Hunter." My life points rise to 7600. I'm not trying too hard am I? Maybe I should… trigger one of her traps.

"I activate Shadow Spear and Equip it to Water Shadow Hunter (2600/1400). Water Shadow Hunter, attack Traptrix Myrmeloe." A traptrix deck… so probably both her face-downs are traps.

"I activate my trap Dimensional Prison This banishes an attacking monster!" She declares and my Water Shadow Hunter is destroyed. I try to look surprised… which fails. I need to keep looking at the floor.

"I place 2 face-downs and end my turn."

"I told you this would be your last turn. I draw" She snarls at me and continues her turn. "I tribute Traptrix Myrmeloe to summon Gigaplant!"

A massive plant monster appears on the stage and I look to its attack points. 2400 attack and 1200 defence points. Great.

"I see with my last attack you still didn't manage to get the point. Perhaps this will give you a memory break!" She almost yells at me, and I flinch at the intense-ness. _Just do what she says. _I think clearly in my head, and find myself frozen.

"Gigaplant, attack Wind Shadow Hunter!" I prepare myself for the attack, knowing I shouldn't defend.

"Do something!" A familiar voice shocks me out of my position.

"Fight. You know you can win. _You can't let her do this to you." _Zane stands there,with the words from last night. He's not shouting, he still shows no emotion, and I'm quite sure I'm the only one who can hear him, standing a few metres from the stage. Fight.

"I activate draining shield." I say quickly, snapping back to the duel. "This negates your attack and turns your monsters attack points into more life points for me."

"I am aware!" She says to me "You'll pay for this later. I place a face-down and end my turn." My life points rise to 1000. I falter in her gaze but a word pulses through me. Fight.

"I draw." I draw in a sharp line, and can't help smiling as I resume my normal way of drawing a card. "I summon Earth Shadow Hunter (1200/1800) in attack mode. I activate Pot of Greed that I set earlier and draw two more cards." I mentally grin at my cards but keep my face straight to puzzle her.

"I activate Polymerisation and fuse Wind Shadow Hunter and Earth Shadow Hunter to form…Shadow Prince Azarias (2500/1500)!"

"I activate Void Trap Hole, which negates the effects of a monster with 2000 or more attack points… your Shadow Prince I think. If this is successful your Prince is destroyed-"

"If it's successful exactly… but my Prince is immune to Trap cards." I say, only just managing to keep my face straight.

"Now Prince Azarias, attack Gigaplant!" The monster is destroyed and Lisa takes 100 points of damage.

"Now I activate the spell card De-fusion! This de-fuses my Shadow Prince back into Wind Shadow Hunter and Earth Shadow Hunter. Now, Wind Shadow Hunter, attack Lisa directly!" Lisa's life points decrease to 1100. She still has a face-down left, but it's probably another traphole spell, and hopefully it can't harm me. "For the final move, Earth Shadow Hunter, attack Lisa directly!" My Earth Shadow Hunter draws his Bow and takes and arrow from his quiver. He pulls back and as he releases it becomes laced with rock and it hits Lisa bringing her Life points down to nothing.

The crowd stand up in appreciation, and I find myself breathless looking down at Lisa on the floor. I've never been looking down at her before. Always up. I step off the stage and try to hurry to the exit, but a wave of exhaustion comes over me. I guess all those late nights have had an effect on me. I stumble through the door, trying to get away, though I'm not sure where I'm going, and I feel an arm hold me up in a familiar grip.

"You did well." He says to me.

"Well! Just well?! Zane, she did amazingly. Taking her down after many turns of trying to lose, coming back in one turn to defeat her. Azure you were amazing." I see Alexis coming round to my other side to keep me up, and I feel my legs wobble. I scowl at Zane, knowing he told Alexis.

"Whatever." Zane replies to me.

"Come on Azure, you don't look so good, we'll take you to Nurse Fontaine." Alexis smiles sweetly at me, and I manage a small smile back.

"She's suffering from exhaustion and stress. She should be fine after a few good hours of sleep. Though it seems like she's been having some minor anxiety over the past few weeks, she should take things slowly and try not to get involved in anything too emotional." I hear Nurse Fontaine's voice as my eyes start to flicker open in a blurry motion.

"What about duelling?" I hear Alexis' voice vaguely, and catch sight of her honey blonde hair. "She'd be upset about that."

"Duelling should be fine…as long as she doesn't get too riled up, but she doesn't seem like that kind of duellist." Nurse Fontaine answers.

"Okay, that's good." I force my eyes fully open, and start to push myself up.

"Azure, you're awake!" Nurse Fontaine tries to push me back down but I succeed in sitting up.

"What happened?" I ask, and see Alexis and Zane around me in the Medical wing.

"After your duel with Lisa, you kind off went a bit…into a daze. Zane and I got you halfway to the here before you passed out, but Nurse Fontaine took care of everything." Alexis replies. My duel with Lisa.

"Did I… Did I-" I start.

"Win? Yes, you did." Zane finally speaks and I see the smallest of smile push its way onto his face.

I won… against Lisa. Suddenly I realise there's a paste on my left cheek, over my large bruise. I see Alexis smiling sympathetically. Hang on… I won! What will Lisa do when she finds me? She told me to lose, she told me to let her win or else she'd do something! And I didn't even lose a point! I disobeyed her completely! What will she do to me now?

"Azure it will be fine." I hear Zane's voice and I realise my eyes have widened and my breathing has turned into desperate gasps. A headache starts to cloud my head and I put my head in my hands and scrunch my eyes shut, the questions screaming out in my head, demanding to be heard.

"Her heart rate's rising, she must be having anxiety. We need to calm her down." Nurse Fontaine says, while I put my hands over my ears, trying to get the questions out of my head. She's going to kill me! Why did I fight back? How could I have done such a stupid thing?! What's she going to do to me now?! I can already picture it… no matter where I go she'll get to me eventually!

"Azure, calm down, you need to relax. Tell us what's wrong!" Alexis tries soothingly. I shake my head and bring my knees up and rest my head against them. What will she make me do now? I'm through to the next round, and she's out, what if she wants me to leave the tournament, give up? What if she tries to get me disqualified? She's going to kill me!

"She's going to kill me…" I gasp out the words leaving Alexis confused, and I tighten my grip on my head over my ears unknowingly.

"Azure… she won't do anything to you. She can't. We won't let her." I hear a familiar voice, but in a soft tone I've never heard before. My curiosity gets the better of me and I look up. Sure enough, Zane's standing there, but instead of the emotionless gaze, it's hardened, defensive, and comforting. _…won't do anything to you… we won't let her… _The words break through all my thoughts, shattering them into pieces, and my hands slowly fall to my sides, and I lean back, trying to steady my breathing.

Her heart rate has gone back to normal. Azure, are you okay? Would you like a drink of water?" Nurse Fontaine asks sweetly. I nod slowly and force all my thoughts of Lisa out of my pounding head. I sip the water gratefully and my headache washes away. I lie back down and curl up into a ball and try to relax. Before I know it, my heavy eyelids have dropped down and I'm asleep.

"_Azure, something is coming." I'm dreaming, but Adynn is standing before me._

"_What is it?" I ask concerned._

"_I cannot be sure… but I feel as though… as though something will come up, something that may cause you to lose control." He continues._

"_Lose control? I never lose control, I learn to have no emotion when I'm duelling at all, and nothing distracts me." I exclaim, pondering his words._

"_This thing… it's demanding to be heard. Something from the past. We need to be careful." He says. I'm frozen by his words. Something from the past. I nod slowly, and the dream world washes away…_

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I've been in Maritius for two and a half weeks with NO INTERNET ! I have been on my phone all day since I got back. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Good morning Azure! How are you feeling today?" My eyes open and Nurse Fonataine is leaning over me.

"Better." I murmur.

"Excellant! You can go back to your room now, they'll be announcing the next matchups for your semi-finals at 9:30." she smiles kindly at me and I nod.

I'm walking through the obelisk blue building, making my way to my dorm room. Luckily it's already 8 so Lisa and Camilla should already be somewhere else. I slip in silently and get a new set of clothes out, a navy t-shirt and some tie-dye black and turquoise skinny jeans. After I head into the bathroom, and this time I get my small almost unused bottle of liquid foundation out, and apply a light coat over my left cheek. The bruise has already died down, but still as that purple murk to it.

"So only now do you take my advice!" I freeze at the sound of the sneering voice. Be calm. She can't hurt you. I turn around and steadily walk towards the door.

"What so I don't exist any more? Don't try and turn the tables, you will always be invisible girl." She remarks angrily.

"I wasn't trying to." I reply calmly. I slip my navy boots on and put my hand on the door nob. I can just walk out of this.

"Where are you going I'm not finished with you!" She says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I whip around at her touch and accidently push her away. My eyes widen at what I did and my hands scramble to open the door and I manage to take a few steps out before a shove into the wall stops me, light pain flowing through my left arm.

"I said I wasn't finished!" She starts but a voice saves me.

"Hey!" Alexis' voice rings through the corridor and soon she's helping me up. "Get away from her, what did she ever do to you?"

I hoped Alexis' presence would put her into happy mode but Lisa was done trying to make friends.

"Why would you care about her, she's worthless. Actually, I can't believe I only just realised you are too." She snaps back angrily.

"Saying that only makes you the worthless one." A calm, sturdy voice graces the hallway with its presence, and I look up in gratitude.

"Zane..." Lisa stutters, and I can see her debating whether or not to add him to her enemies list or try to recover her chances with him, that were to her unknown knowledge, imaginary.

"I guess the words just flew out of my mouth. I'm sorry Zane." She looks up at him in a vulnerable yet flouncy way.

"Why are you apologising to me?" He replies in his cold manor.

"You should be saying sorry to Azure, though if she forgives you I will never understand her." Alexis chimes in with a certain type of sarcasm in her voice. Lisa struggles with any words at all before looking up in frustration.

"Well I guess apologies aren't my thing then." She storms off without looking back.

I breathe a sigh of relief and lean against the wall.

"Honestly Azure, I leave you for what, one night of sleep in the medical wing and when I bring Zane come to check on you you're gone, already getting yourself into trouble." Alexis says jokingly, and I smile.

"Well then I'm lucky I have you to save me!" I reply, joking back. I look to Zane stupidly, and our eyes catch for a bit more than a moment, his stare firm, but not as cold as it usually is. I've been looking for too long. I bring my eyes down to my feet, then up to Alexis, and try to remember what she had been saying.

"I wonder who you'll be up against in the semis!" Alexis wanders as we lounge at the railing in the duel arena.

"Who's left? I didn't watch the last duel." I ask.

"You, Jaden, another guy from duel academy, and... what was her name? Oh Aliyah Llanwelyn from North." Alexis replies.

"I doubt I'll win... I'll probably route for 's a good person, and a great duelist." I murmur thinking the other competitors through.

"Me too, but I'm rooting for you! Jaden would be over the moon boasting with confidence for months." Alexis replies, rolling her eyes at her own sarcasm. I hide a smile when I realise she'd be 100 percent correct. "What about you Zane?"

Zane moves his head in our direction, and teal grazes into my eyes.

"You know I don't take sides." He says gravely, yet I can see the same tug on his lips.

"Of course you don't!" Alexis says sarcastically. I smile.

"So, it's now time for the semis!" The commentator makes me jump but in milliseconds I'm listening close. "What an amazing tournament it has been, so now listen closely to the important matchups of our last four competitors!" I feel like my hearts beating so hard it's coming out of my chest, one pound at a time. I don't even know why I'm nervous, my match=up won't change much.

"The four left are: Jaden Yuki and Thomas Vinter from duel academy, Aliyah Llanwelyn from North Academy, and Azure Roarke from East Academy! Suprisingly, all the top duelists from each school, with exception from duel academy's Zane Truesdale, has been eliminated from the competition. So folks, look up at the board to see who they'll be duelling up against." The commentator finishes, but my eyes are already trained on the board. I don't even know what I'm hoping for.

The pictures and names go up. Jaden vs Aliyah Llanwelyn, and me against Thomas Vinter... I frown. Thomas Vinter? I haven't watched any of his duels. Or heard of him wining... I had been focussing on his name, and I now look up at his picture to see whether I recognise him... Oh no. No. No it can't be. It can't, it just can't. It's impossible.

"Thomas Vinter. He's an obelisk blue third year here isn't he?!" Alexis exclaims.

"I know him. He's okay." Zane adds to the conversation. But I'm just stuck staring at the board. My hands curl into fists as I remember everything he'd done. Everything he'd done to me. Everything he'd done to my family. I really have a knack for duelling against people I've had problems with. Lisa… and now this? But this is so much worse… on so many levels.

"Azure? What's the matter? Do you know him or something? Are your hand's in fists?" I hear Alexis' voice blurring in the background as I try to clear my head.

"I need to go get ready." I manage to say, trying to hide the determination and anger from my voice. I turn and sprint off. I need to talk to Adynn.

I've ran deep into the island, as far away from anyone as possible.

"Adynn!" I yell in frustration.

"So it is he who is the problem. I see now why it can't be ignored." His mysterious black form appears in front of me, with his bow in hand, twirling it between two fingers.

"How do I ignore this? How do I ignore him? I can't!" I say, putting my head in my hands. "I'll lose control!"

"It's not a question of how but of why you must ignore him. We cannot afford to lose control. You must put what he did behind you. Think of him only as an opponent. Pushing our emotions away was a price we paid in order to duel. To do what we love." He counsels me and I breathe in deeply.

"Of course you are right. I may need you in this one. I don't think I'll be able to do it alone." I reply after a moment of thought.

"Maybe it is best if you try not to. But you can always call on Avis if you need to." He replies. Directly beside him appears my Shadow Queen Avis.

"Azure." Avis murmurs in her ever soft voice. "We are all always here for you and Adynn." Her voice comes up and she fades just as she appeared, and I close my eyes.

"I should get back." I tell him, and he bows his head then shatters. I stand up shakily, and start to make my way back to duel academy. Jaden's duel starts in half an hour. I should at least cheer him on.I go to the duel arena and stand up at the railings, making myself invisible to the eye.

"This duel has been awesome! Seriously, you're good! It's a bummer I have to end it… I activate the field spell Skyscraper! Now every elemental hero on the field gains 1000 points! Go Avion, take out her last life points and attack her directly!" Jaden yells his last command and he's won his match. So the final will be Jaden… against me or Tom. I mean Thomas! I mean… oh forget it. Control is all I need. I don't feel anything for him. No matter what he says, or does, I will remain calm, and poised. I walk down the corridor, with half an hour till my duel, taking deep breathes.

"Azure." I spin my head and I see Zane coming up to me. "Why did you run off earlier?"

"Just needed to do some stuff." I reply quietly, though I'm afraid he sees right through me with his unwavering gaze.

"Azure, you don't have to tell us anything, but we're just worried about you. You don't want to get another attack-" He tells me, his face softening.

"I don't. It's just… complicated." I interrupt, and turn to look towards the duel stage. "You'll probably find out in this duel anyway… I just don't know how to explain it myself."

"Right, it's time to find out who will be facing Jaden Yuki in the final! Everybody get ready, for the last match of the semi-finals!" The voice fills the stadium as usual, but I can't help but feel cold.

"So, it's the young girl with a sound duelling strategy, Azure Roarke from East Academy!" I step up onto the stage, leaving Zane and Alexis on the side.

"And, now for obelisk blue third year at Duel academy, Thomas Vinter!" The boy steps up with his light blue hair rustled, smile on and duel disk at the ready.

"Nice to see you Az! How you doing?" The boy's voice taps into my head like a bell, and memories try to push through my boundaries.

"Let's go." I manage to say, activating my duel disk.

"What? No greetings for your big brother?"

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What? No greetings for your big brother?"

I don't panic. I don't stare back defiantly. I just take my deck out of it's holster, and mentally take many deep breaths.

"My big brother? He's in Shanghai at the moment I think. His name's Hunter, do you know him?" I try to act oblivious to his comments. Please say it's working.

"Shanghai eh? Oh he went on that trip around the world… good to hear Hunt's doing well." Thomas replies thoughtfully.

"Let's duel!"

"Here we go, I draw!" Thomas shouts. "I summon Armoured core (1300/2000) in attack mode!" Still using the same deck. Bad move with me.

"Since it's the first turn I'll just throw down three face-downs and end my turn."

"I draw." I say quietly. So far so good. I think. "I play light shadow hunter (1600/1600) in attack mode. Now, Light shadow hunter, attack armoured core!" My hunter draws a white arrow to her bow, and releases it to destroy the armoured core, taking Thomas' life points down to 3700.

"Mistake there little sis! I activate my trap alert! This allows me to activate a continuous spell, and I choose Boss rush spell card! This means whenever you destroy a B.E.S. or big core monster, I can summon one from my deck."

If he thinks I made a mistake he's wrong. A spell like that won't interfere with my battle strategy, especially since I know every combo he's ever played…

"I place two face downs and end my turn." I say calmly.

"Well, now I activate my trap, cyber summon blaster!" He says. Oh great. This irritating trap. "Every time I summon a machine type monster, you take 300 points of damage. And now using Boss Rush I summon B.E.S Tetran (1800/2300)! And since it's a machine type, my cyber summon blaster takes 300 of your life points!"

"Not so fast! I activate Shadow Block, my continuous trap. It allows makes me immune to one continuous spell or trap card on the field. I choose Cyber summon blaster." I say, and can't help but grin. I know Thomas loves that trap. It slowly takes away his opponents life points.

"Fine, but I still have my B.E.S. Tetran." Thomas growls. "And I activate Shield recovery! This adds three counters to my B.E.S Tetran. Now, B.E.S. Tetran, attack Light Shadow Hunter!"

Damn. Oh well, here we go.

"I activate Cowardice on B.E.S. Tetran. Since it's attacking, this allows me to change it to defence mode for the rest of your turn." I say. Not a card I would usually have in my deck, but I decided it was a good one for last minute changes.

"Damn! Why do you always have to meddle?!" Thomas growls. My stomach clenches. I have to meddle? He's the one who meddles! He made mum's ruined life even worse! How dare he-

"Azure. Be calm." Adynn's form comes up next to me, and I take a deep breath. He doesn't matter. Just need to stay calm.

"I end my turn." Thomas ends.

"I draw." I say curtly. B.E.S. Tetran changes back to attack mode. I need to get this duel rolling. With those counters I can't destroy his B.E.S. Tetran, but I can still deal him some damage.

"I summon Earth Shadow Hunter (1200/1800) and Dark Shadow Hunter (1600/1600). However they won't be staying for long, as I activate Polymerisation and fuse Dark Shadow Hunter, Earth Shadow Hunter and Light Shadow Hunter, to form, level 8 Shadow Queen Avis (3000/2500)!" Avis floats majestically in front of me, and I smile at her. _Thank You. _ I tell her in my head, and she nods.

"You may have those counters to protect your Tetran, but they won't protect you, Avis, attack B.E.S. Tetran!"

Thomas has been staring at Avis in shock, probably wondering how I got such a strong monster. Huh, he knows nothing. Avis is in front of B.E.S. Tetran in a second, and swings her magnificent sword and destroys a shield counter, and Thomas' life points go down to 2500. I have one card left in my hand and I'm happy it's pot of greed. I seem to use this card quite a lot.

"I activate pot of greed and draw two more cards from my deck." Shadow spear and Draining Shield. The duel will be over by the end of my next turn. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon armoured core (1300/2000) in attack mode. Now I activate Infected Mail! This lets me target a level 4 or below monster and let it attack you directly. However, it is sent to the grave afterwards. Armoured core, attack Azure directly!" Thomas says, smirking, thinking just because it's a direct attack I have no way out.

"I activate Shadow Queen Avis' ability, which allows me to remove one card from play every turn you have. Say goodbye to Infected mail." I say glumly. That wasn't what I wanted to use it on. I wanted to use it on B.E.S. Tetran, or use it on his Big Core if he manages to summon it during this duel. He should change his battle style, I knew he would try to use Boss Rush, so I just haven't destroyed many of his monsters.

"Argh! I end my turn. Why are you so defensive? Why won't you ever take a risk? You only ever think about defending yourself. You only ever think about you-" That was it. I just snapped. I haven't seen him for years. I never got to tell him how I felt about what he did. About how he betrayed us.

"That's right. I was only thinking about myself when I stayed with mum. I was only thinking about myself when I took the harder life to look after her. I was only thinking about myself when I chose to start again with nothing, instead of carrying on with _him_. You left with _him. _After what he did, you left us, took _his_ name, so you could live with the riches. Well this is what I get, for thinking about myself!" I snarl sarcastically.

"I draw! I equip Shadow Queen Avis with Shadow spear, giving her 1000 extra attack points. This is the rage you left me to feel. Shadow Queen Avis, attack Armoured core!" I yell at him, losing all conscience, and I feel my heart burst with wrath. His Armoured core is destroyed easily with one clean strike from Avis, and the light from the blow flies across the stage and hits Thomas. He flies backwards and hits the wall behind him. He groans, and falls to the floor, unconscious.

No. What did I do? My eyes widen with fear, and I look around to find everyone cheering. I won! But I can't keep my eyes of Thomas. My breathing hitches as my heart beat cools down from the duel, and I run as fast as I can, out of the duel arena, out of the academy, and to the port. I grab onto the edge of the port, feeling the hard surface underneath me. Years come unexpectedly, but this time I know why they've come. How could I? I let my emotions run forward, I lost control! I hurt him! I can't even begin to think what's happening to him. I walk from the port into the jungle, where no one can see me and try to stop the tears.

"Adynn!" I manage to choke out, and his figure appears before me.

"I'm sorry Azure. We have not done well. I was not able to stop the emotions from getting through." He apologises, and I shake my head.

"They shouldn't have been there in the first place." I say, my tears slowly stopping but my heart filled with a heavy guilt.

"Azure, everyone feels something. If you didn't, you wouldn't be human. You know you've hated him since he left. And seeing your mother break down only added to your hate. Even I hate him, for what he did. I'm starting to believe it was unavoidable." He comforts me, but his head hanging with the same guilt that filled me.

"If being human caused me to do that… I'm not sure being human's a good thing." I mutter, and I hear footsteps behind me.

"Azure." I hear a strong, steady voice, and my mind doesn't hesitate identifying it as Zane.

"Zane." I don't know what to say. What can I say to him?

"Are you okay?" He asks calmly, approaching me with my face blotched with tears.

"You should be asking Thomas that." I say, almost coldly. "How is he? How bad is it?" I ask, terrified of the answer.

"Azure, there isn't anything to be afraid of. He's just unconscious. Nurse Fontaine says he'll be out for a day or so with some bruises on his back from where he hit the wall.

"There's a lot to be afraid of. You should be too. It's me Zane. I did it. I hurt him. I hated him, I wanted him to hurt. It happens every time I lose control of my emotions!" I say angrily at myself.

"Azure, I'm not afraid of you. You're just confused." He says, coming closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Having emotions isn't a bad thing, even I have them, though I hide them well like you. If I understood everything you said in the duel, it sounds like you had a good reason to dislike him."

"Dislike? I hate him Zane. My father left my mum, and since she didn't work he took all his money. It was cruel, she loved him, and he just left, because he was bored and selfish. He didn't ask me to come. He asked Hunter, and Thomas, but Hunter refused and stayed with me and mum. Mum could've dealt with my idiot father leaving, but Thomas broke her. She's till unstable, and I probably wouldn't have went to East Academy if she hadn't insisted."

"I'm sorry Azure. But you're strong. You got through that, and this power you have. I don't completely understand it, but you can control it. You don't have to suppress your emotions, you shouldn't stop being you. I haven't known you very long. And I don't know many people very well. But what I know about you is that you're a great person, you wouldn't hurt anyone like that purposely." Zane tells me, and I stifle my tears and turn to look at him shyly.

"I just don't want to be a monster." I whisper, and he engulfs me in a hug.

"You're not a monster. You're fine as you are." He whispers, and I feel a warm, tingly feeling in my stomach. I look up at him nervously and I smile at him, believing his words. Zane can't lie. He would find it illogical. I look into his teal coloured eyes timidly, and I see a light shade of pink flow onto his cheeks. I slowly realise that our faces are a few inches apart, and we're breathing the same air. I know a blush has found its way onto my cheeks, and I can feel my stomach churning and my heart beat rising. His head is slowly leaning down and I wonder in amazement if this was going to be my first kiss.

I feel my feet roll forward slowly onto my tip toes, my eyes suddenly close without my command and our lips meet lightly in the centre. I feel like an electric shock is flowing throughout my body, as I feel my lips tingle as if they're going to explode. He moves his lips slowly, and taking the cue I start to move mine, and we kiss properly. I don't want it to end. My heart is about to pound out of my chest but nervously I slowly pull away, as he does too. I feel awkward, but he just pulls me even closer towards him, and I place my hands on his chest and smile nervously.

"Thank you." I say as confidently as I possibly can. "I should go and see how Thomas is doing." I add nervously.

"And get ready for your duel with Jaden." He says smirking. Oh. Yeah I won didn't I?! I freeze on the spot. I have to duel Jaden. I won't hurt him. I can't, he has such a carefree nature. Oh my god, how am I gonna beat him? He's amazing, and definitely seems to have the heart of his cards with him, and-

"Azure, I can hear you thinking from here." I re-focus my eyes and smile sheepishly at his comment.

"I was just thinking up a battle strategy. Jaden's a good duel, and he depends on his monsters a lot. I should probably take that out somehow. Make him need to use more spells and traps. I could probably use my monster effects to my ad-" I say, thinking as quickly as possible and putting my deck together to defeat him in my head. I'll need to put Shadow Cloak back in my deck, that will be useful…

"Azure. Jaden's pure power. He has strong monsters, and power-ups. I haven't duelled him, and I'm guessing he'll come to me soon because of Syrus. But you need more power than him." Zane's back to battle mode immediately, just like me, thinking through battle strategies.

"Don't worry. I've saved my best card till last." I see Adynn standing next to me, and grin, happy about more than one thing.

**Please Review!New Ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I better go." I say, and run off back to the academy, my lips still tingling from the rare contact. Did I just kiss Zane? Or did he kiss me? Is there any difference? Does that mean anything? Or was it just a one off? Does he like me? Do I even like him that way, I mean ARGH! I hate my mind sometimes. I really need to stop with the questions. Literally, my head's exploding with them. To get the answers I always need to wait, so I seriously need to try to hold them back before the answers can come.

I need to focus on Jaden. I still don't want to use Adynn, but I may have to cos Jaden's definitely going to pull out all the stocks. I need to cut off his supply of monsters somehow…

"Hey Azure!" I look over to the entrance of the obelisk blue dorm and see Alexis coming over to me.

"Congrats on the win!" She tells me. "Absolutely amazing! I'm hoping you beat Jaden…he beat me so… plus we really need a female victor. There hasn't been one in like the last 8 years or something."

"Yeah, but Jaden's pretty good. I'm going to go over to the medical wing, I think I need to talk to Thomas…" I say, looking at my feet nervously.

"Oh of course… he's your older brother, isn't he." She says slightly awkward.

"There's no need to feel awkward, when our parents split he went with my father, and Hunter and I stayed with mum." I say, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Okay, have you seen Zane? I think he went to look for you." She asks and I can feel myself blushing.

"Yeah, he was over by the lighthouse, I should go." I say, looking down to hide my blush and running to the medical wing, flinging a wave over my shoulder as I go.

"Oh, Azure! How are you feeling? Any more headaches or dizziness?" Nurse Fontaine asks me as I enter the medical wing.

"Um, no, thank you for that, but I was actually here to see Thomas." I say smiling slightly.

"Oh, your brother. He's over there, I think he must have committed too much to your duel together, really took something out of him." Nurse Fontaine says scratching her head. Or I took something out of him.

"Thanks." I say quietly, and head over to his bed. He's lying down, obviously sleeping, his hair still messy from the duel.

People can often see the few similarities between us, his hair a shade or two lighter than mine, the same nose and face shape… but his skin is tanned, and he's quite short for his age, unlike my tall frame. Hunter has green hair… as in the shade hunter green. He has my pale skin, the same nose, is tall and quite broad as well. His eyes are the same colour as his hair as well. People always seem to guess that we're related.

I stand staring at Thomas for a few minutes, then go to call Hunter. Because, I honestly have no idea what to do when he wakes up.

"Hello?" I hear Hunt's voice clear and turn to the screen.

"Hey Hunt!" I say smiling broadly at his dirty face and greasy hair. "When did you last have a shower?"

"Haha, very funny Az, but I've been working non-stop here in Shang Hai. How's that tournament going? Duel Academy right?!" He replies grinning.

"Yeah, I just got into the final against this amazing Duel Academy kid. Erm… actually, that's what I needed to talk to you about." I say, suddenly nervous.

"Sure, what's up?" Hunter asks concerned.

"Um, my semi-finals duel, was against Thomas Vinter." I say, feeling slightly breathless, and Hunter's face darkens.

"So, he goes to duel academy?" He says, keeping his face as straight as possible. I nod.

"I won, but Hunt, he's in the medical wing, I lost it and now I don't know what to do cos-" I start explaining very quickly and my breaths become ragged.

"He's in the medical wing? How bad is it? Is he un-"

"Unconscious, yes, and he has some bad bruising on his back from where he hit the wall. Nurse Fontaine says he should be waking up sometime tomorrow-"

"How bad did you lash out? What did you say-"

"I just blamed him for why mum is such a mess and-"

"Was such a mess, Az. She got through it. You should probably hear what he has to say about it before saying any more. You have to be careful with your… power, the people said-"

"I know what they said Hunt." I interrupt again. I know, a sentence never gets finished in our house.

"Thomas is logical, Hunt. I don't want to talk to him." I mumble, only just audible.

"I know Az, but he is still our brother. Though a crappy one who left with our fucking amazing father." He replies, but I know he'll be clenching his fists on the other side, and will probably go ahead and punch the wall once I'm gone.

"Okay. I miss you; I'll call you once this stuff is over. Have a lovely time in Shang Hai. Bye." I say sadly, and he waves before I end the call.

"Hey Azure!" As I walk to the library I hear Jaden call out to me.

"Jaden!" I say smiling. "Congrats on your win earlier!"

"You too! Looks like we'll be facing off! Do you want to come watch me and Sy duel?" He asks smiling.

"Jaden! She'll be able to see your battle style!" Syrus argues, and I smile at him.

"Syrus, I've already watched all his duels in the tournament, so it's a bit late for that." I tell him. I should probably try and see this. Not because of Jaden, but I need to work out what's with Syrus' duelling.

"I'd love to Jaden." I say, and I follow them out. They bring me to a small, red brick building, and I frown at the difference from the obelisk blue dorm.

"So Sy, it's time to get your game on!" He shouts cheerfully, and they activate their duel disks. I watch the duel with a keen eye, trying to figure out what he meant about Syrus' duelling. I can see him thinking out careful attacks, but doubting everything he does, making him fall into careless mistakes. And when that happens, he has so little self-confidence he stops trying. I'm starting to wonder whether he would have conceded if Jaden hadn't made him keep going.

"Bubbleman, why don't you finish this duel up!" I hear Jaden chant, and Syrus' life points go to zero. That was probably one of the most one-sided duels I've seen. Syrus fell into every single trap Jaden put out, and his self-doubt handled all the rest of it for Jaden. He's not playing the cards right at all! He's not thinking things through, he's just summoning monsters and ordering attacks.

"I'm hopeless Jaden, you should probably practice against someone else." Syrus mumbles sadly.

"Nonsense Sy! Your monsters are awesome, you just need to think things through a little more, and really give it your all!" Jaden counters respectfully, and I walk up to them.

"Sy, all you need is a little confidence! No one's hopeless!" I add, smiling shyly. _No one's hopeless once they've realised how to play a card, not just use it. _I think sourly.

"Well, thanks for the show Jaden, I guess I'll see you at the duel tomorrow!" I say, turning to leave.

"You better bring you're a-game Azure, cos I'm in it to win it!" Jaden shouts as I walk back to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Syrus is a tough one. I don't know how anyone could get him to see what duelling's about. I'm guessing there's some history between him and Zane that gives him the self-confidence issues. Hopefully that's something Jaden can work up.

Speaking of Jaden, watching him duel again gave me the perfect strategy to work with. He uses good monster cards and traps mostly as his game style. So a continuous spell that stops him from playing as many monster cards should do the trick. I need to go first, but I have a feeling he'll let me. Luckily I have the perfect strategy formed, except for the fact I'm probably going to have to make a few adjustments, cos knowing Jaden, he'll do something completely unexpected.

I get back to the dorm room, and find it empty of Lisa, but Camilla is already sleeping. I sit down on my bed and start to arrange my deck, adding in a few crucial cards that I'll be counting on Adynn to help me draw. I sit cross-legged on my bottom bunk, with my cards arranged neatly on top of the sheets, and scratch my head in uncertainty. The door opens but I manage to keep my eyes trained on my cards.

"Oh, so you're not even going to fucking look at me. Great." Lisa says sourly. I ignore her comment, though I can already feel myself shaking slightly. About 3 minutes pass before another word is spoken.

"That Jaden kid may only win with luck, but he's still leagues better than you." She says, but it's obvious her confidence has lowered considerably since her encounter with Zane and Alexis.

"Which I guess means he's millions of leagues better than you." I almost snap the words out, and I'm surprised by myself. Shit! Why did I say that? Now she's going to hit me again, or worse, and I know I can't stop it!

"You still dare to speak back to me?! One puny duel that I wasn't even trying to win, doesn't make any difference to the higherachy!" She spits, and I hear her footsteps closing in on me. I keep my mouth shut and find my eyes stuck on my cards, unable to look her in the eye. "You somehow squirmed your way into Zane Truesdale's good books, but he's mine! He likes me, but is too shy to do anything about it! He likes me-"

"No he doesn't." I say before I can stop myself. She looks outraged. "He doesn't like you. Not in that way at least."

"And how would you, a pathetic nobody know anything about Zane Truesdale-"

"I guess it would be because he kissed me today." I say, suddenly defensive. What am I doing? This is going to get me killed! She's going to strangle me, and I don't even know what I'm talking about and this isn't going well at all!

"What?!" She says in disbelief.

"He kissed me. After I won against Thomas Vinter." I say nervously, and I feel my heart beat rising in panic. It's nearly 10 now, and most people will be asleep.

"You're lying. Someone so great wouldn't have any interest in scum like you." She spits out, but it has an unusual tone of anger, and jealousy. I stay silent, unsure of what to say. Is there anything I could say to get me out of this situation? Come on, there must be something I could say! She's just going to carry on, Alexis and Zane aren't always around to help, and I'm hopeless on my own and-

"You liar!" She snarls and shoves me backwards into my bottom bunk. I hit the wall, and a hard metal pole sticks into my back, running vertically against the wall. She messes up all my neatly arranged cards, scattering them onto the floor. Then she storms into the bathroom, and my head rolls onto my shoulders. At least all she did was shove me. I carefully gather up my cards into a neat stack. Luckily I have an extremely good memory, so the fact she messed them up didn't do much damage.

Soon I've got my adapted deck in my holster, but I'm not going to sleep. And I don't want to be here when Lisa comes out of that bathroom. I wearily slip open the window and slide through it. Not bothering to be as cautious as before, I walk to the port, pondering over Lisa. Did I just stand up to her? I mean, it wasn't exactly significant… still gave me a bruise. I rub my back where I hit the pole subconsciously. Unlike the other times, I go straight to the lighthouse, and sit down on the edge, letting the waves tickle my toes.

"Azure. I was hoping you'd come again." I turn from my sitting position to see Zane walking up the stone pier to meet me. I blush at the thought of the last time I saw him. I stay silent and look towards the sea.

"Is something the matter?" His low voice rustles through the wind.

"My deck's ready for Jaden. And I watched him and Sy duel." I say, looking out to the sea. "I see what you mean. He doesn't see duelling right." Zane stays silent for a few moments, so I speak again.

"But in order for him to see how to play the cards right… you're going to have to do something yourself." He grunts disapprovingly, and I stand up.

"It's not just him not seeing… it's his self-doubt, his low confidence. And it seems it comes from him thinking he's a disappointment to you." I say concerned.

"He is." He says shortly.

"But do you even want him to get better? Become an amazing duellist?" I ask, suddenly doubtful of Zane's feelings.

"Of course, he's my brother. But he should learn it himself." He says, and I see a streak of stubbornness coming through.

"Did you honestly get here completely on your own? " I ask, now trying to convince him to take action. "I know I didn't. Hunter helped me, my teachers…" My teachers who I just forgot I can't mention but…

"…my opponents… even Tom… though I'm not sure what to think of that. But with Sy… it started, with you. It's obvious you're going to have to play a part in ending it." He stares at me for a few seconds, then pulls his arm around me sensitively.

"Do you have to be right?" He asks, obviously unhappy with my verdict. I smile before I can stop myself. I like being in his arms. They're comfortable, and warm unlike how he first appears. Is this what it's like to like someone this way?

**Please Review!New Ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
